Harry Potter y la antorcha de la llama verde
by Jack Dawson
Summary: Después de HPylOdF Después de la muerte de ese personaje parece que todo se derrumbe a su alrededor... Harry empieza el verano muy deprimido, depresivo y MUY enfadado
1. 1 Dolor

Ola!!!! Bueno ^^ akí de nuevo… debo advertir k esto es bastante… no se como decirlo… ¿oscuro? Depresivo sería la palabra. Bueno… tb deciros k me cuesta mucho escribir eso… xo se seguirá intentando!!! ^^ a, si: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO ^^ bueno… decir k en estos momentos estoy feliz!!! ^O^ ¬¬ lo digo xk es algo raro… este año he pillado un montón de ¿depresiones? O_o no… espera… ¿crisis vitales? … no ¬¬* maldición… a! si ^^ crisis d identidad O_o alguien sabe k es eso? O_O xk me dijeron k era lo k tenía y me kedé = XDD ^^ n fin… Enjoy it! 

*********************************************************************************************************

Harry Potter y la antorcha de la llama verde By Jack Dawson Dolor 

Las lágrimas volvían a cubrir sus ojos. Al igual que hacían cada noche, cuando sentado sobre la cama y sin poder dormir, miraba el cielo, y observaba con un profundo dolor como la estrella de Sirio seguía brillando con fuerza en el firmamento, sin importarle que aquél que llevaba su nombre se extinguió apenas hacía un mes.

Harry Potter permanecía quieto, en silencio, acorrucado en su cama, la cual había movido hasta la ventana para poder observar mejor ese manto negro que se hacía denominar la noche. Un techo en el cual miles de luces titilaban como lámparas puestas muy, muy arriba en el cielo. Estrellas a les que no les importaba lo que estuviera aconteciendo en la tierra…

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del chico, y se precipitó. El joven cerró los ojos intentando detener el torrente de lluvia que se acercaba incansable de nuevo a desbordar sus párpados. Como cada noche, las lágrimas por la muerte de Sirius Black, parecían no tener fin; al igual como el dolor y el vacío que crecían sin remisión en el fondo de su corazón. Un corazón que parecía vacío, pues una simple muerte había provocado que la persona que más quería desapareciera de su vida, sin tener tiempo de decirle nada.

Y la rabia y la impotencia hicieron acto de presencia, ahogando la mente y aturdiendo los sentidos, proporcionando palabras hirientes y llenas de veneno; un veneno que como el joven sabía, decía palabras verdaderas. En el fondo de su ser no podía parar de culparse por la muerte de su padrino, ¡si él no hubiera creído la fantasía de Voldemort! ¡si en vez de usar la chimenea de Umbridge hubiera encontrado aquel espejo antes…! Miró hacia el baúl con melancolía, los pedazos del espejo reposaban en el fondo de éste, envuelto con el mismo trozo de papel con el que Sirius se lo puso en el bolsillo, casi sin prestarle atención.

Y ahora le dolía pensar en eso; pensar en como había casi "ignorado" a su padrino ese día… el último día en que se vieron cara a cara. Las lágrimas salieron más rápidas y más fluidas de sus ojos. La respiración entrecortada las acompañaba. Notaba una fuerte opresión en su pecho, una opresión que iba en aumento y le dificultaba la tarea de respirar, llenar sus pulmones de aire le dolía. Y los ojos le escocían… 

Cerró los ojos en un vano intento de detener el torrente de lágrimas, y oprimió sus manos contra su corazón, tratando infructuosamente de calmarlo. Abrió los ojos con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas y observó con infinita tristeza la estrella del Canis Mayor; la estrella de Sirio.

–Sirius… –musitó muy bajito con una voz que cargaba un profundo dolor y una infinita pérdida. Sin dejar de mirar a las crueles y vanidosas estrellas, dejaba que sus lágrimas fluyeran incansables, al compás de la noche.

Sin saber como, los ojos del chico se cerraron y quedó dormido, poco a poco, en la posición en la que se encontraba; sentado y aprisionando sus piernas entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en éstos.

Harry se despertó temprano, cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse por su ventana y traspasaron sus párpados, su cerebro le empezó a pedir a gritos que despertara. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Pero no era por la cicatriz, no. Desde que acabó Hogwarts que no había tenido ninguna pesadilla más con el Lord Oscuro. Aunque si le dieran a escoger, seguramente tomaría ración de sueños con Voldemort para despertarse poniendo el grito en el cielo y su cicatriz sangrándole de dolor. Pero nadie le dejaba escoger, nunca le pedían su opinión, era como si su voluntad no contara para nada.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba harto de todo. Notó como sus manos se humedecían antes de darse cuenta de que volvía a llorar.

–Sirius… –el nombre de su padrino salió como un susurro perdido en medio de la tormenta por culpa de los hipos que las lágrimas le provocaban.

Giró la cabeza y corrió la cortina de un tirón, estaba empezando a odiar la luz.

Miró el reloj que había sobre su mesa. 8:23 a.m. Lo que significaba que hacía ocho horas y veintitrés minutos que había cumplido dieciséis años. En el árbol de al lado había seis o siete lechuzas esperando a que él se dignara a abrirles la ventana. Echó una ojeada al escritorio. Estaba lleno de cartas y paquetes. Los había estado recibiendo todo el verano. Ron, Hermione, el resto de los Weasley; estaba seguro de que Fred y George le habían enviado un par de paquetes llenos de bromas para animarlo; cartas de Remus y Tonks (la auror se había preocupado en su última visita), de Hagrid,... hasta había una carta de Dumbledore y otra del mismísimo Cornelius Fudge.

Pero simplemente no las había abierto. Tal como las recibía las dejaba encima del escritorio. La superficie del cual empezaba a estar escondida bajo el montón de pergaminos. Su baúl del colegio estaba tal y como lo había dejado al llegar; lo había abierto y había puesto la ropa en el armario, sin colgarla, tal como la sacaba; había cerrado el baúl, sin sacar los deberes, sin sacar nada relacionado con el mundo mágico. Incluso había descolgado una banderita con los colores de Gryffindor que había estado colgando desde que finalizó su primer año en esa escuela. Pero ahora, sencillamente no le apetecía en absoluto ver esos colores. Le traían demasiados recuerdos. Recuerdos que siempre desembocaban en lágrimas.

Harry se encontraba sumido en su mundo. Había pasado el mes que llevaba de vacaciones sin salir de su habitación. Su tía le subía cada día la comida, dos veces al día; una por la noche y otra por la mañana. Casi no comía, tampoco estaba gastando energías; muchas veces no tocaba el plato, y otras en que lo habían amenazado para que comiera (los Dursley temían las represalias si Harry caía enfermo en su propia casa), se había limitado a coger el plato y arrojar el contenido por la ventana.

Lo único que había hecho Harry esas cuatro semanas, había sido leer las pocas cartas que conservaba de su padrino. Algunos días había cogido esas cartas, esas pequeñas frases en modo de advertencia, y había dispuesto los pequeños pergaminos en su cama, rodeándolo, de modo que podía leerlos todos con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. La gente se estaba preocupando por él; pero a Harry no le importaba, y así se lo hizo notar a Tonks cuando ésta le vino a ver hacía unos dos semanas.

*Flashback*

Como cada día desde que llegó a Privet Drive, Harry Potter cerró las cortinas cuando la luz del sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana, no abrió las luces y se quedó a oscuras, disfrutando de la solitud que le daban las sombras.

No tenía ni idea de que hora era, tampoco le importaba; descorrió un poco las cortinas, de modo que él pudiera observar un poco el exterior pero sin que los rayos le tocaran. No sabía el tiempo en el que había estado absorto, simplemente observando el cielo con adoración, deseando ser solamente eso: aire, ser libre para moverse a donde deseara; no ser nada… desaparecer para encontrarse a…

Alguien había abierto la puerta sin que él se enterara y había abierto la luz sin avisar. Las pupilas del chico se contrajeron automáticamente, intentando frenar la entrada de luz. Aun así, no había echo ni el más leve movimiento.

–Hola, Harry –le saludó una chica que hacía tan sólo un año había conocido.

Harry giró la cabeza levemente, se quedó observando la figura de la joven auror recortada contra el marco de la puerta; y sin contestarle ni hacer gala de ningún tipo de expresión, sacó sus ojos de ella lentamente para volver a posar su atención en el cielo.

Notó como la joven auror se removía un poco incómoda en la puerta por la falta de emociones en él; pero a Harry nuevamente no le importó. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que nada le importaba lo más mínimo en realidad. Estaba harto de todo y de todos. Estaba harto de todo cuanto le rodeaba. De golpe, sin Sirius, la vida se había vuelto algo mucho más cruel y frío de lo que laguna vez pudo imaginar.

Dejó pasar el tiempo. Sus pupilas se habían empequeñecido por culpa de la luz que se colaba por la puerta que Tonos mantenía abierta; una luz que perfilaba la incómoda silueta de la chica. Harry se preguntó cuando se marcharía. Y éste pensamiento le impactó. Acababa de reconocer que odiaba la compañía de la gente. La única compañía que deseaba, era la única que le había sido negada toda su vida. La de sus padres… y, en los últimos dos años, la de su querido padrino. Sirius… le dolía inmensamente el corazón. A fin de cuentas, había sido su culpa.

'¡No pienses en eso!' Se reprendió mentalmente. No puedes permitir desmoronarte; no ahora; no enfrente de alguien que, si observase las lágrimas que guardas para llorar la muerte de Sirius, y las que ya has llorado por él, se iría rápidamente a buscar a alguien más que viniera y pudiera consolarlo. ¡Pero él no quería eso! Por favor que se largara, que se largara… por favor. No podía resistirlo, quería estar solo… solo…

Sirius…

Escuchó un movimiento furtivo en la puerta. Tía Petunia se había acercado a traerle la comida, la depositó en el suelo, con una bandeja y salió de la habitación con cuidado de no tocar a la bruja que seguía en el marco. ¿Tan tarde era ya? En realidad tampoco le importaba… desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts apenas había comido, y seguramente estaría muy pálido… si alguien lo viera al lado del profesor Bins, tendría problemas para decidir cual de los dos era el fantasma.

Finalmente, pareció que la auror se cansó de esperar.

–Bueno, Harry… –empezó, se le notaba muy incómoda– dentro de poco vendrá a verte alguien…

Harry deseó añadir que no se molestaran en hacerlo.

–Y… –continuó, aun con Harry mirando por la ventana– seguramente, vendrá Remus.

Harry abrió los ojos ante la declaración de Tonks. No quería ver a Remus. Ver a Remus le haría recordar a Sirius, mucho más de lo que ya lo recordaba… su estupidez había dejado solo a Remus…

No quería verlo. Remus fue quien le impidió correr a por Sirius. Le impidió cruzar el maldito velo para rescatar a su padrino. Sirius aun no había caído muy lejos… estaba al lado de la entrada, seguro… pero Remus… le odiaba. Como odiaba a todo el mundo.

Tonks cerró la puerta al marchar, y la oscuridad de la habitación pareció invadir le corazón del joven Potter.

Sirius…

Él está muerto…

Está muerto…

No volverá nunca…

Nunca volverá a revolverle el pelo, a decirle cuan parecido a James era…

…

Y todo por su culpa…

Una gran rabia se apoderó de él. odio a Sirius con toda su alma por haberlo abandonado, por haberlo dejado solo a su suerte, por haberse atrevido a pensar que él podría sobrevivir sin el apoyo de su padrino… y al instante de comprender sus sentimientos se odió a si mismo por odiar a Sirius.

En un repentino ataque de ansiedad se levantó de la cama, tirando las sábanas al suelo al hacerlo, y se dirigió al escritorio, donde mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos, él tiraba las cartas y paquetes al suelo, sin miramientos, respirando dificultosamente.

Un ruido de cristales rotos. El tintero yacía medio roto en el suelo. La tinte negra escapando de él.

Y cuando se enfrentó a la superficie de madera pulida que era el escritorio, la golpeó con sendos puños cerrados, sellando sus párpados a las lágrimas mientras el grito más angustioso salía de su garganta desgarrándola.

–¡¡SIRIUS!!

Con las manos aun sobre el escritorio, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo; escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos y apoyando la frente contra la madera. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran, en un vano intento de llevarse el dolor. No le importaba que le dijeran sus tíos. Ni que pudieran castigarlo. Ni siquiera pensaba en que Tonks había escuchado claramente su grito y su dolor desde la puerta principal.

La auror cerró la puerta y salió de esa casa con la mandíbula apretada en un rictus de tristeza. Una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Las lágrimas parecían no tener fin para Harry Potter. Tanto dolor y sufrimiento… tanta impotencia acumuladas durante tanto tiempo…

Deseó morirse para poder volver a ver a Sirius.

Morirse…

Tentador. MUY tentador…

No tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Tal vez otro día. Pero no hoy… definitivamente no hoy.

*Fin del flashback*

Pensar que había arrojado todo lo que cubría su escritorio lo dejó indiferente hacia el montón de cartas y paquetes que se había vuelto a acumular.

La tinta se había secado en el suelo. Los días habían pasado rápidamente, pero el dolor por una pérdida no había mitigado… más bien al contrario; la opresión que notaba en su pecho cada día le ahogaba más.

Las malditas lechuzas estaban picoteando el cristal. Dejando escapar un gruñido de enfado abrió la ventana de un tirón, provocando que la cortina se descorriera y que la luz le cayera encima como una maldición.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se echó boca abajo sobre el cojín, la sábana medio tapándole las piernas.

Y se quedó en esa postura, huyendo de la luz. Pero había algo que le molestaba… a parte de la maldita luz. Las lechuzas. Había tres que seguían ahí. Cuatro contando a Hedwig.

Giró la cabeza y miró a las lechuzas por entre los dedos, al tiempo que sus ojos trataban de cerrarse para impedir la entrada de lo que les estaba hiriendo.

–Dejad lo que llevéis y largaros –contestó de verdadero mal humor.

Las lechuzas continuaron ahí, ignorándole.

–A la mierda –susurró mientras volvía a correr la cortina completamente y escondía (de nuevo) la cara en la almohada, en lo que podría ser interpretado como un intento de suicidio por asfixia.

Hedwig, quien parecía comprender el estado de ánimo por el que pasaba su dueño, les ululó furiosa a las otras lechuzas para que se largaran.

Las lechuzas le protestaron pero ella se mantuvo implacable; les impidió que bebieran un poco de agua y revoloteó a su alrededor picoteándolas.

Al final, las lechuzas, cansadas de aguantar a Hedwig, dejaron las cartas y paquetes y salieron por la ventana, haciendo que la cortina se moviera, y que durante unos segundos, la luz del sol bañara el cuerpo del chico.

Su lechuza se posó sobre su propia jaula, e inmóvil, se quedó mirando fijamente como su dueño yacía tumbado en esa cama. Sin mover un solo músculo; su respiración apenas perceptible.

El silencio reinaba, parecía que cualquier ser vivo de alrededor, hubiera optado por callar y no molestar al chico, por temor a las represalias que una MUY sobreprotectora lechuza pudiera tomar en su contra. Así que estiró un poco las alas, bostezó y se metió dentro de su jaula para echar una cabezadita.

En estos momentos, el chico sobre l acama, parecía haber entrado en una especie de duermevela. Respiraba tranquilamente, y no movía ni un músculo de sus extremidades.

Pero tanta calma no podía durar mucho tiempo, ¿no creéis? Y para disgusto de Harry. Llamaron a su puerta.

Harry volvió en si completamente. ¡A la mierda! Se dijo para si mismo.

Se dedicó a ignorar la llamada. Como si no la hubiera oído. ¡Eso! Seguía dormido; 'Venga Harry, duérmete' se ordenó en vano (obviamente) a él mismo.

Pero quien fuera no se daría por vencido tan rápidamente. No.

Volvió a picar. Esta vez, con más insistencia.

Harry maldijo a quien se encontrara detrás de esa puerta en silencio. Si quería pasar desapercibido y dar la imagen de niño-dormido, no podía permitirse emitir ni un solo ruido que pudiera delatarlo.

El visitante picó de nuevo, con mucha más insistencia.

Harry ya se estaba poniendo nervioso; seguramente, de no haber sido porque aun no tenía los diecisiete, y de que para coger la varita tenía que levantarse y revolver el baúl; ya habría maldecido a quien fuera que estuviera allí.

Pero de nuevo… no se sentía con fuerzas; y le daba exactamente igual quien fuera. Así que apartó su vista de la puerta y siguió mirando al exterior por la rejilla que dejaban las cortinas.

Pero quien fuera ese visitante, volvió a picar de nuevo.

'Maldita sea'. La rabia parecía volver a inundar cada tejido de su cuerpo. ¡Sólo quería que le dejaran tranquilo! ¿Acaso era eso tan difícil? ¿Estaba pidiendo demasiado, acaso? Estaba harto de la gente que hacía ver que sabía como se encontraba, como se sentía… nadie le comprendía…  nadie… porque absolutamente nadie había pasado por lo que él había tenido que pasar.

Escuchó como el pomo de la puerta chirriaba al ser obligado a girar.

'Maldición'. No contento con molestarle venían a verle. Genial.

–Hola –hizo una pausa–, Harry.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar tras la persona que se había introducido en la habitación.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron momentáneamente de la sorpresa al descubrir de quien era la voz. 'Maldición, ¿Qué narices está haciendo Remus aquí?'.

El hombre se quedó unos instantes quieto, tal vez esperando a que Harry le contestara; cosa que el joven no haría, a los dos segundos de reconocer la voz, la sorpresa se había alejado dejando paso a la ya conocida indiferencia.

El joven había notado un pequeño temblor en la voz de su exprofesor. Había cerrado un momento los ojos, para impedir que las lágrimas fluyeran. ¡Se había sentido aun más culpable y miserable que antes! Por culpa de su estupidez… Remus volvía a estar solo…

El hombre lobo se dirigió hacia él. Sus pasos rechinaron en la madera, y la mente de Harry volvió a evadirse de la realidad. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese a continuación… no podía permitirse mirar a Remus a los ojos; o comenzaría a llorar incontrolablemente.

El hombre lobo cogió la silla que había caída en el suelo, y la arrastró hasta dejarla al lado de su cama. Se sentó en ella y se quedó observando a Harry fijamente; quien parecía ignorarle.

Estuvieron así, hasta que la mente de Harry reaccionó avisándole de que Remus seguía ahí sentado, aparentemente sin prisa para marcharse.

'Por favor, que se vaya… que se vaya' esto era lo único que Harry atinó a pensar.

Pero como si el hombre lobo hubiera leído su pensamiento… hizo todo lo contrario.

–Hola, Harry –saludó con voz queda, y guardó silencio, tal vez esperando que el joven le contestara.

Pero Harry no lo hizo.

Y tampoco lo haría.

–Nos tienes bastante preocupados, ¿sabías? –¡¿pero que se creía?! ¿Acaso intentaba hacerlo sentir culpable por permanecer callado? … pues le daba igual.

Escuchó como Remus suspiraba cansado y se removía incómodo en la silla. 'Perfecto, que se vaya'

–Veo que no has abierto las cartas de Ron y Hermione –comentó tratando de parecer feliz y contento. Escuchó el crujir de papeles, y el rasgar de un sobre–. Han estado muy preocupados por ti, sobretodo desde que Tonks vino a verte hace unas dos semanas.

El recuerdo de la visita de la joven auror no despertó ningún sentimiento en Harry. Quien empezaba a creer que Sirius se había llevado todos los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón, exceptuando la tristeza, la rabia y la desolación.

–Mira, Harry –siguió el hombre tratando de despertar algún tipo de emoción en el muchacho–; es una carta de Hermione:

_"Hola Harry:_

_¿Qué tal estás? … Ron y yo estamos muy preocupados… al igual que el resto de los Weasley… y en realidad como todo el mundo. Tonks nos comentó que fue a verte… dijo que no te encontrabas muy bien… ¡por favor, Harry! Contesta nuestras cartas. Te hemos escrito un montón este verano; puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras, pero por favor, háblanos..._

_Ya no se que más ponerte… creo que ya te lo hemos dicho todo en nuestras anteriores cartas… recuerda que no estás solo._

_ Hermione_

¿Qué pretendía Remus? ¿Hacer que se sintiera más miserable? ¡Bien! Porque iba a conseguirlo… ya lo estaba consiguiendo.

Pero la tortura no acababa aquí. El hombre cogió otra carta.

–Vamos Harry… ésta es de Ron.

_"Hola Harry,_

_¿Qué tal estás? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_

–Mira, ésta te ha llegado hoy, Harry –comentó el hombrelobo, visiblemente incómodo.

'¿No me digas?' estaba a punto de soltarle, pero se calló y siguió impasible.

_"Oye, amigo… ¿Qué te parece venirte unos días con nosotros a la Madriguera? … seguro k te lo pasas mucho mejor que en casa de tus tíos, ¿Qué dices? Vamos, ven, te echamos mucho de menos… ¡los gemelos han inventado algo nuevo! ¡Seguro que te encanta! … bueno, espero que contestes…_

_Ron"_

–¿Qué te parece Harry? –trató de parecer animado y feliz… provocando ganas de vomitar en Harry– ¿Por qué no te vienes a la Madriguera a pasar unos días? Seguro que te lo pasarás muy bien.

Remus no lo había notado, pero las manos de Harry habían empezado a temblar un poco; por lo que el joven optó por cogerse a si mismo con más fuerza. Apretó su mandíbula más fuertemente. Escuchaba como algo zumbaba en su cabeza, algo que le impedía escuchar lo que fuera que el otro hombre estuviera tratando de decirle… pero le daba igual. Le importaba exactamente NADA lo que Remus tuviera que decirle. Al igual que le importaba NADA lo que el resto de la humanidad tuviera que decirle.

Pero si llegó a escuchar la última parte, en el momento en que el hombre trataba de ponerle la mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

…

Y ahí Harry explotó.

…

Mientras temblaba más visiblemente y respiraba ruidosamente.

…

Su odio y tristeza y desesperación le vencieron.

…

Ahora nada importaba. Hoy era su cumpleaños… ¿y que? Y Remus había dicho…

–Mira cuantas felicitaciones, ¿Por qué no les echas un vistazo? –su mano estaba muy cerca del hombro del joven.

–No me toques –espetó Harry con una voz extremadamente fría y calmada. Y fue entonces cuando el hombre notó que el chico hacia esfuerzos para controlarse.

Felicitaciones… bah… ¿y que importaban un puñado de cartas escritas por gente que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se encontraba? … ¿o que pensaba? … ¿o que le ocurría?

Recibir tantas felicitaciones hubiera hecho muy feliz a Harry. A un Harry que ya estaba MUERTO… a un Harry que MURIÓ con Sirius… Sirius…

Harry hubiera pasado un agradable día de en su décimo sexto cumpleaños de no haber sido, claro está, por su estado anímico… y por la falta de una lechuza… específicamente la ausencia de una carta, que nunca se había echo de rogar.

Remus se había quedado helado, su mano no se había apartado de Harry, pero tampoco se había acercado más a su hombro. Nunca antes había escuchado ese tono de voz saliendo de los labios de Harry.

–Harry –empezó, pero fue cortado por Harry bruscamente.

–Dejadme –su tono de voz parecía no permitir réplica alguna.

–Harry –la voz de Remus se volvió seria–, no es bueno lo que te ocurre… estamos muy preocupados por ti. No contestas nuestras cartas...

–No me interesan en absoluto.

–Harry, no digas eso.

–Deja de repetir mi nombre –el muchacho se había puesto de pie, tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensados.

–¿Por qué desprecias de esta forma las cartas que te llegan? –le preguntó aparentando calma.

–¡Porque no me interesan! –estaba empezando a perder el control– ¡no me interesa ninguna de las malditas cartas que las lechuzas puedan traer!

Su respiración se estaba haciendo más irregular por momentos, el dolor afloraba en su pecho como una aguja clavándose en su corazón.

–¿Por qué crees que no te interesan? –preguntó.

–Porque no.

–Tal vez te dicen algo que merece la pena leer –tentó.

–No lo harán –la calma se había apoderado de nuevo de su voz. La calma antes de la tormenta.

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ahí gente que puede decirte cosas…

–No me importa, ¿no lo entiendes?

–No, no lo entiendo –respondió el licántropo cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho–. ¿Por qué te comportas …

–¡Olvídame! ¡No hay nadie que pueda decirme nada que me interese saber! ¡Sólo una persona podía y está muerta!

Los ojos de Harry empezaron a nublarse con unas primeras lágrimas.

Remus se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué decir? Fue a abrir la boca para contestar pero…

–¡Sirius no está! ESTÁ MUERTO Y ES MI CULPA ¡ES MI MALDITA CULPA!

–Harry, no es tu culpa –la preocupación patente en la voz del hombre.

–¡SI QUE LO ES!

Ante la tentativa que Remus hizo para cogerlo.

–No me toques.

–Harry, no es tu culpa.

–ALÉJATE.

–Harry –el chico estaba derramando lágrimas y su respiración era muy irregular. Por lo que volvió a acercar una mano, tentativamente. Harry estaba totalmente fuera de control en esos momentos. Y una especie de viento giraba en torno a su figura.

–¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas. A lo que siguió una gran resplandor que cegó momentáneamente los ojos del licántropo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras de nuevo, las cortinas se habían corrido solas. Y Harry yacía desmayado en el suelo.

Cuando se agachó para cogerlo; notó que el chico estaba ardiendo por la fiebre.

*******************************************************************

Ah! Si ^^ avisaros k si keréis k continue… pues decidlo ^^ ¬¬ + k nada xk no tengo muy claro k voy a hacer ^^ así k estoy abierta a sugerencias! ^^ R/R


	2. 2 Oscuridad

Ola. Weno… se k no he ido muy rápida subiendo el siguiente capi… xo… n serio k no he podido; entre los entrenos, las clases, los deberes, los exámenes @_@ no tenía nada d tiempo para escribir. ¬¬ con dcir k el capi está escrito en horas d quimica… (como mi profe lea esto algun dia… O_O) ¬¬ xo ya no podré hacerlo… asta ahora he podido xk mi profe dl año pasado me maxacó muxo en el variable ^^ y lo k emos exo asta ahora ya lo sabia… bueno, + o -… a parté e tenido una crisis bastante fuerte… xo; bueno ^^ eso no importa…

Reviews: muxas gracias!!!! *_* en serio me habías subido el ánimo un montón! ^^ os kiero ^^

Varie-de-Fanel: gracias ^^ x supuesto k la continuaré ^O^ U_U xo va a ir lenta; lo siento

Cristal Melody: de nuevo: LO SIENTO!!! ;_; en verdad te gustó? ^^ genial ^^ si, bueno… Harry… espera a ver lo k tengo en mente xa el próximo capi XD

Bella: lamento k no sea pronto xo akí está

Sâru: te han contado el 5º enterito? O_O menudas amigas más bocazas… d nuevo: siento k no sea pronto T_T

Dadaiiro: wapisima!!!! K tal? Ya no se k pensar sobre Sirius @_@ cuando me deprimo pienso k no volverá… y cuando estoy muy alegre pienso k seguro k vuelve… y cuando estoy normal no se k pensar Ô_ô tengo en mente bastantes cosas k agrandarán la parte de "Harry-cabreado-con-todo-el-mundo" XDD me voy a divertir muxo escribiendo ^^ O_O n serio, me desahogo escribiendo este fic… s genial; es como una terapia… en cuanto a las vistas… XD vas a ver lo k se avecina en el próximo capi ^^ y razón en k se han acabado las lágrimas… o eso creo ^^ muxos bsos!

Kat Basted: wapa!!!!! Jeje ^^ ya veremos si Harry supera esta depresión de caballo ^^ XDD ya verás, me voy a divertir ^^ moles petonets!!! Ens veiem! ^^

Herms Malfoy: ola! ^^ te izo llorar? N serio? *_* oh! Me alegras ^^ keria transmitir desesperación ^^ lo conseguí? N cuanto a Sirius… no estoy segura… dpende d mi estado d animo (si estoy alegre: él está vivo; si estoy depre: él está m****o; si estoy normal: no se k pensar) eso si: VIVA SIRIUS!!!

Anna kyouyama15: vuelvo a decir: no estoy segura en el tema referente a Sirius. Siento no tener actualización rápida, d veras… oye, x curiosidad… eres catalana? ^^ lo digo x Anna con 2 n ^^

Ithae: gracias!!!! ^_^ akí tienes la continuación… U_U en serio k siento k aya tardado tanto…

_: ok, akí lo tienes ^^ siento aberte exo espeerar

Pekenyita: wapisima!!!! K tal estàs? Spero k els exàmens t'hàgin anat molt bé!!! ^^ i molta sort si encara et queda algun ^^ akesta setmana jo en tinc 4 o 5! T_T i d'akí uns mes començo globals :$ ja se k actualitzo molt lenta T_T és la meva creu… n fi ^^ XDD preparat xk el Harry està MOLT cabrejat ! XDD ^^ Moles petons!!!!!!

Blackspirit: crisis d identidad se tiene a los 30?! O_O voy a matar a kien me lo dijo ¬¬ ^^ siento haber tardado tanto ^^ muxos bsos! 

Ah! Y dar las gracias a DianaPotter por el mail ^^ me izo muxa ilu ^^ muxas gracias ^^

Ahora si os dejo con el 2º capi… Enjoy it! ^^

****************************************************************************

Oscuridad 

Inmediatamente, Remus cogió a Harry en sus brazos, y saliendo como una exhalación de la casa, se fue directo a la de Arabella Figg. Porque… aunque Arabella fuera un squib… estaba conectada a la red Flu, ¿verdad? Por suerte, Arabella estaba en casa, y su chimenea conectada a la red Flu (Dumbledore la había conectado desde el mismo día en que Harry fue a vivir a Privet Drive, por si algún día había alguna emergencia).

El licántropo llamó al timbre al borde de un ataque de nervios y procurando que el joven enfebrecido en sus brazos no se le cayera.

La mujer mayor le abrió, y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver la escena.

–¡Remus! –exclamó– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Harry tuvo un descontrol, hay que llevarlo a San Mungo; ¿estás conectada a la red flu?

–Si, vamos pasa –le indicó echándose a un lado y con la voz temblándole.

Rápidamente Arabella subió a su habitación y bajó con una cajita de madera; la abrió y cogió un puñado de polvos flu, y mientras los echaba en la chimenea, gritaba:

–Al hospital San Mungo.

En el momento en que las llamas empezaron a crepitar con su característico color verde, Remus entró en ellas sin dudarlo aferrando a Harry más cerca de su pecho.

Al salir de la chimenea, tropezando ligeramente pero luchando para no caer al suelo, y evitar lastimar al muchacho que permanecía inconsciente en sus brazos; la ceniza le cubría el pelo y se había adherido a su capa, de la misma forma que lo había hecho con las ropas del chico. La sala del hospital donde se encontraban las chimeneas conectadas a la red flu, estaba prácticamente vacía; cosa que el licántropo agradeció; un par de enfermeras estaban hablando con un paciente, pero cuando notaron su llegada en seguida se giraron a él. y en cuanto Remus les habló y ellas se dieron cuenta de quien era el muchacho, lo guiaron rápidamente por el hospital hasta llevarlo casi a la sala de personal (donde habían un par de doctores tomando un café).

Ambos hombres, de unos 28-29 años (se notaba que hacía poco que habían acabado la carrera, y que posiblemente la habían estudiado juntos), se sobresaltaron ante la intrusión de ambas enfermeras seguidas de un hombre que cargaba en brazos a un adolescente.

–¿Saben que está prohibido entrar en esta sala? –preguntó uno de ellos, visiblemente enfadado porque alguien había decidido fastidiar su par de horas libres.

El otro doctor estaba a punto de secundar a su amigo, cuando una de las enfermeras habló: –¡Pero se trata de Harry Potter! Está ardiendo y puede encontrarse en shock.

Los hombres se paralizaron un momento ante el nombramiento de "Harry Potter", se dirigieron veloces al hombre que sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente. Sin un momento que perder, indicaron a Remus que les siguiera hasta la habitación al final del pasillo.

Los cafés a medio terminar, quedaron olvidados en la sala de personal. Uno de ellos había volcado, y su contenido se escapaba por la mesa; bañando la superficie de la mesa hasta acabar goteando por el borde de la misma, formando un charco en las baldosas blancas.

Ambos doctores indicaron que estirara a Harry en la cama que había en el centro de la habitación, y empezaron a examinar al chico. Al cabo de unos segundos estos empezaron a demandarles a las dos enfermeras que les pasaran un montón de potes y tarritos con distintas pociones. Mientras Remus seguía allí, de pie, mirando firmemente lo que ocurría en la habitación como si él no estuviera. Tenía la sensación de estar viendo todo aquello desde algún lugar muy remoto. Hasta que un toque en su hombro lo hizo volver (mentalmente) a la sala.

Una de las enfermeras le pedía que abandonara la habitación, él intentó argumentar algo para que le permitieran seguir, pero la enfermera no se dejó convencer, arguyendo que los médicos necesitaban concentrarse. Por lo que al cabo de nada, Remus se encontró de nuevo en el pasillo, solo y observando la puerta blanca que lo separaba de Harry.

Harry.

Pensar en el chico le dolía… nadie merecía pasar lo que él estaba pasando. Y en su cabeza una frase se repetía: "Sirius… ¿Por qué no estás aquí? Harry te necesita".

No pensaba pasarse todo el rato delante de la puerta, por lo que decidió ir a mandar una lechuza a Dumbledore y a los Weasley; quienes, en su opinión también merecían saber que tal estaba Harry. De manera que se dio la vuelta y lentamente empezó a caminar, en busca de alguna lechuza.

Por otra parte, dentro de la habitación, los medimagos seguían revisando a Harry.

* * *

No había pasado más de una hora, cuando Dumbledore llegó al hospital seguido de Snape.

–Albus.

–Remus –dijo el director–, ¿Cómo está Harry?

–Aun no lo se –contestó–, ha estado ahí dentro desde que lo he traído.

El anciano guardó silencio unos instantes. Y en sus ojos se notó una profunda preocupación por el chico.

–¿Has avisado a alguien más? –preguntó Snape desde atrás.

–A los Weasley y a Hermione; ellos también estaban muy preocupados por Harry.

–Y con motivos –añadido el anciano en voz baja. Aunque ambos, Remus y Snape, le oyeron perfectamente.

La puerta blanca que conducía a la habitación de Harry se abrió lentamente, casi con pereza; y de ella salió uno de los medimagos con su bata blanca casi inmaculada. Y los tres adultos se dirigieron a él.

–No se preocupen –añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada preocupada de Dumbledore y Remus–. Está extremadamente exhausto; ahora está durmiendo y posiblemente no despertará hasta esta noche o mañana por la mañana. Si quieren entrar a verle, aconsejaría que esperaran al menos un par de horas; más que nada asegurarnos que esté profundamente dormido y no puedan despertarlo con su sola presencia.

–Está bien, doctor –respondió el anciano director de Hogwarts–; gracias por todo.

–No hay de que –les sonrió tranquilizadoramente–; mi colega y yo estaremos en la sala de personal por si necesitan algo; y las enfermeras saldrán en unos minutos cuando acaben de hacer las últimas comprobaciones.

Y con una última inclinación de cabeza, el médico se fue seguido de su colega, y entraron sin prisas en el interior de la sala de personal.

Los tres adultos se quedaron en silencio; cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que al final el director habló.

–Tal vez deberíamos ir a sentarnos y esperar un par de horas antes de entrar a ver que tal se encuentra Harry.

–Pero Albus…

–Remus, se muy bien como te sientes; pero los médicos tienen razón. Volveremos en un par de horas.

El licántropo aceptó. Y los tres hombres se fueron a una sala que les indicaron las enfermeras cuando salían de la habitación del chico.

La sala era cuadrada. Totalmente blanca, siguiendo la tónica de lo poco que habían visto del hospital. El mobiliario era una mesa rectangular en la que cabían unas seis personas, y unas cuantas sillas desperdigadas por toda la habitación. Con un movimiento de su varita, Albus Dumbledore aplegó tres de las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Los hombres se sentaron en ella y se dispusieron a esperar el paso de las dos horas, en silencio.

Seguían sin decir palabra. Estaban tan absortos en ellos mismos que no atendían a que el tiempo seguía pasando.

Los segundos eran sucedidos por los minutos, los cuales corrían muy despacio. En la sala, sólo el crujir de las telas del licántropo que se movían prácticamente al compás de su nerviosismo. Y con cada movimiento despedían un poco del hollín que había en ellas; llevando al límite la paciencia del irascible profesor de pociones.

–¿Quieres hacer el favor de sacudir el hollín de tu túnica y tu pelo de una vez por todas, Lupin? –preguntó airado al cabo de unos minutos cuando había un cerco de hollín rodeando al ex profesor de defensa.

Remus clavó su mirada en la fría y negra de su compañero.

Dumbledore salió de sus pensamientos para observar a ambos adultos.

Después de cabecear y vacilar un poco…

–Si, claro –dijo de pronto–; lo siento, Severus –atinó a decir mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas enérgicamente.

Dumbledore hizo un amago de levantarse.

–¿Dónde vas, Albus? –el licántropo podía estar nervioso y desesperado pero seguía alerta; por algo era parte de la Orden del Fénix.

–Voy a ver si yo han llegado los Weasley –anunció–, creo que sería mejor hacerlos pasar aquí, también; hay suficiente sitio para todos.

–Iré yo –se ofreció Remus rápidamente–; necesito moverme.

–No, Remus –dijo el director–; preferiría que te quedaras aquí e intentaras calmarte para cuando Harry despertara.

Éste iba a protestar; pero Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía: "por favor, quédate aquí".

El hombre-lobo volvió a sentarse y el director Salió da la sala en busca de la familia Weasley. Dejando tras de si, un silencio aun más tenso si cabe imaginar.

Lupin se volvió a sentar en la silla que había estado ocupando anteriormente. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

Durante el poco tiempo que Dumbledore estuvo ausente, ni una sola palabra fue pronunciada en esa sala. Pues no había nadie capaz d consolar a Lupin; estaba Snape, claro… ¿pero desde cuando un Slytherin se dedica a consolar a un Gryffindor? ¡A uno de los merodeadores! Ni hablar. De modo que se cruzó de brazos y se armó de paciencia para esperar la vuelta de Dumbledore.

Cuando Snape se preguntaba mentalmente por décima vez consecutiva "¿Qué demonios hacia él allí?" y "¿Por qué se había dejado arrastrar por Albus?", el director volvió a entrar a la sala. Acompañado de un destacamento de pelirrojos. Genial. Más gryffindors.

Y por si fuera poco parecían los gryffindors más deprimidos y desgraciados de toda la historia de Hogwarts. Y de nuevo se preguntó: "¡¿Cómo diablos acabó aquí?!".

Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo en la silla que previamente había colocado al lado de la mesa. Y se dispuso a esperar sentado al lado de un disgustado Snape.

Las conversaciones parecían cortadas en esa sala; pero los murmullos estaban presentes. Los Weasley hablando en voz baja entre ellos; sobretodo entre los hijos, y los más jóvenes; los más cercanos a Potter. Ron era el que parecía más nervioso de todos.

Por su parte, Remus Lupin seguía en la misma posición que había adoptado a la salida del director. Codos sobre la mesa y la cara escondida tras las manos. Perdido en sus pensamientos, el licántropo parecía no haber sido consciente de la vuelta del director y de la entrada de la familia Weasley a la habitación.

La relativa clama solo era rota por los sollozos de Molly Weasley; que contribuían a aumentar la perdida de los nervios y el mal humor del irascible profesor de pociones. '¡¿Pero que demonios hacía tanta gente allí, cuando Potter se despertaría al día siguiente?!' y lo peor sería que Albus no le dejaría marcharse de ese infierno. ¿Cuánto llevaban allí? Por lo pronto unas dos horas desde que habían llegado. 'Genial' pensó amargamente.

Al cabo de un poco llegó uno de los dos Weasley que faltaban a tan conmovedora reunión.

Arthur Weasley entró fatigado y respirando trabajosamente. Parecía haber venido corriendo desde el ministerio; cosa poco probable ya que ahí tenían chimeneas conectadas a la Red Flu. Por tanto el señor Weasley había salido corriendo de la chimenea y como había podido llegó a la sala.

–Albus –se dirigió aun con la voz entrecortada–. El ministro va a venir dentro de poco. Quiere saber como está Harry.

Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo. Lo último que necesitaban cuando Harry se despertara era tener a Fudge revoloteando alrededor del chico. El adolescente estaba enfadado, eso lo tenía muy claro… su despacho lo probó al final del curso anterior. Y estaba seguro que Harry no se había calmado… el chico estaba resentido, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué tenía Fudge en la cabeza? ¿Lechuzas? … bueno, si… probablemente, pero… tenía que hablar con él y convencerlo de que no era una buena idea que Harry lo viera cuando despertara.

–Gracias por informarme, Arthur; ahora mismo voy a esperar delante de la habitación de Harry.

–¿Vas a impedírselo? –le preguntó el señor Weasley.

–Si, Harry necesita estar solo en estos momentos. Aunque esté dormido estoy seguro que puede notar lo que ocurre a su alrededor… y no creo que le haga mucha gracia ver a Fudge –y diciendo esto se levantó, intercambió unas palabras en voz baja con Arthur, quien asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y ambos hombres abandonaron la habitación.

La sala se llenó de murmullos y exclamaciones contra el ministro.

–Maldito Fudge –comentó Ron. Y todos le dieron la razón. Incluso Snape tuvo que admitir que el maldito Weasley tenía razón.

Dumbledore fue aprisa a la habitación que ocupaba el dormido Harry; el señor Weasley había vuelto a la sala de las chimeneas para esperar la llegada del distinguido ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge.

El director de Hogwarts suspiró de descanso cuando observó que el ministro aun no había llegado a la habitación del muchacho.

Fudge salió de la chimenea arrogantemente, se sacudió un poco del hollín que se había adherido a su chaqueta verde y con una mano cogió su sombrero de hongo y con la otra le dio un par de golpecitos para quitarle el hollín; se lo volvió a poner y se dirigió a la habitación del señor Potter. Caminando arrogantemente, con la cabeza alta y el pecho hacia fuera. Parecía un pollito con el plumaje alborotado.

El director seguía esperando la llegada del ministro frente a la puerta de la habitación ocupada por el señor Potter. El cansancio se notaba en sus ancianas facciones. Se sacó sus gafas de medialuna y con el índice y el pulgar hizo presión en el inicio del puente de la nariz, en un vago intento de masajearla y aclarar sus ideas.

Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a colocar sus gafas donde habían estado momentos antes.

Un repiqueteó le hizo mirar de nuevo el final del pasillo. El ministro de magia venía alzando la cabeza en signo de orgullo. Este hombre nunca aprendería; después de la que se organizó con El Profeta a finales del curso anterior, cuando por fin reconoció que Lord Voldemort, "efectivamente, había vuelto…" ¡y ni que el hombre tuviera comisión del Lord! Había pasado un mes, y a parte de reconocer la vuelta del Lord Oscuro, ¡No había hecho nada! Pero tenía que ponerle buena cara al hombre; después de todo seguía siendo el ministro de magia, y por tanto el máximo representante de la comunidad mágica inglesa. ¿Quién diablos le había escogido para semejante cargo? Ah, si… fue prácticamente él mismo cuando rechazó el puesto que le ofrecieron.

–Cornelius –nada en la voz del director daba a entrever su estado de ánimo y su aborrecimiento hacia el hombre.

–¡Albus! –el hombre pareció sorprendido– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta estúpida por su parte, ¿Qué creía que hacía allí? ¿ir de pesca? ¡vamos! Era Harry Potter quien estaba en *esa* cama, dentro de *esa* habitación; además de que él sabía mucho más de lo que le ocurría al chico de lo que el ministro llegaría a saber en toda su vida.

–Creo que es obvio –contestó con voz calmosa–; lo que no es tanto es lo que *tú* estás haciendo aquí.

–Soy el ministro de magia –('por desgracia' pensó Dumbledore); dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

–Que seas el ministro de magia no explica porqué estás aquí.

–No hay nada ni nadie que me impida venir a ver a los enfermos. ¡y no tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer a nadie! –contestó haciéndose el importante.

–Que seas el ministro no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras –contradijo Dumbledore con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica posible.

El ministro se quedó indefenso ante esos ojos azules que lo miraban duramente tras las ya tan conocidas, gafas en forma de medialuna. Y reaccionó de la forma más fácil. Devolviendo la pregunta (N/A: detalle xa los k ven "Una altre cosa" *y desde las gradas el follonero salta: "El recurso fácil, señor ministro; el recurso fácil"* ^^ ya, lo siento xo es k XD me lo imaginó ahí)

–¿Y que hay de ti, Dumbledore? –preguntó triunfante– ¿Desde cuando vienes a ver a los enfermos?

–Desde que uno de esos enfermos es uno de mis estudiantes; sin mencionar que es Harry Potter quien… –no pudo acabar la frase ya que fue cortado por le ministro con tono victorioso.

–¡Ajá! Así que sólo estás aquí para asegurarte que "el niño que vivió" está bien –afirmó más que preguntó.

–No –negó tranquilamente–; estoy aquí para asegurarme que Harry Potter, a quien aprecio mucho; hijo de Lily y James Potter; quienes fueron de mis mejores estudiantes y por supuesto, grandes amigos; estoy aquí para asegurarme que su hijo Harry se recupere pronto –siguió mirándolo con intensidad. Había sido una frase demasiado larga como para esperar que le hombre la hubiera entendido entera; pero parecía haber captado lo esencial de ella.

–Te aconsejo que te vayas, Cornelius; Harry está durmiendo ahora –hizo una pausa y continuó–; y cuando lo haga no creo que aprecie mucho tu presencia.

El director marchó tranquilamente hacia la sala; dejando tras de si a un aturdido Fudge que no sabía que responderle.

Cuando Dumbledore desapareció del pasillo, el ministro paró a una de las enfermeras que en ese momento salía de revisar al chico.

–Disculpe, señorita; ¿el señor Potter?

–Ahora está durmiendo, señor ministro –contestó educadamente–; despertará en algunas horas.

Fudge pareció pensar algo.

–Avísenme cuando despierte –ordenó más que pidió.

–Como quiera –respondió–. ¿Le acompaño a una sala de espera?

–No; volveré al ministerio. Tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

–Está bien, señor ministro –la muchacha se fue a la sala de personal; probablemente a reportar a los doctores que el señor Potter seguía profundamente dormido.

De modo que el ministro se dio la vuelta, y tan pomposamente como había llegado (aunque con el orgullo un poco pisoteado) se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de chimeneas; tenía asuntos que atender más importantes que Harry Potter; en la opinión del ministro, claro está.

Poco a poco, el tiempo se iba deslizando; tranquilamente, sin prisas pero inexorablemente.

En una de la habitaciones del hospital San Mungo; en una de las camas colocada en una habitación individual; un chico abría cansadamente sus párpados mostrando unos confusos iris color verde esmeralda.

El chico parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de ubicarse mentalmente.

No le sirvió de nada.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba.

Espera… ¡¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?! No estaba en su habitación en Privet Drive, de eso no cabía duda alguna; tampoco que hubiera que ser muy listo o muy observador para darse cuenta de este hecho.

Estaba muy cansado, notaba dolor en todo su cuerpo; y era muy consciente de que al más mínimo movimiento el dolor que sentía no haría más que incrementar. Pero su cerebro sólo era capaz de procesar una idea: "Sal de aquí".

Era su instinto que una vez más el decía que no se confiara; que esto había pasado muchas veces y siempre acababa mal. Siempre que una parte de él le decía que se calmara, que se relajara, que no había nada que temer; otra voz le aconsejaba prudencia; que se levantara y se largara de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Ésa era la voz de la experiencia. Y Harry ya estaba harto de que le dieran cada vez que se sentía a salvo; por lo que había optado a hacer caso de esa voz y al consejo del auror Ojoloco Moody: "Alerta permanente". Lo que necesitaba era saber donde se encontraba exactamente: analizar la situación tranquilamente y con calma.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces para volver a poner su pulso cardíaco más o menos normal y estable de nuevo; porqué ahora parecía que acabara de correr una maratón; aunque tampoco debería estar tan sorprendido; el último mes casi no había comido, ni tampoco había hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo; no había salido de su habitación (salvo para ir al lavabo) y prácticamente no se había levantado de la cama; por lo que era normal que su cuerpo estuviera descontrolado; y su pulso cardíaco era una buena muestra de ello.

¡Ah! Si… tampoco había descansado decentemente.

Lentamente, y concentrándose en acallar el dolor que le pinchaba y recorría los músculos y sus tendones, fue girando el cuello; para poder conseguir una visión más amplia de la habitación (que no fuera solamente ese techo de color blanco y aburrido). Aunque pronto descubrió que no había mucho que ver, tampoco.

La habitación tenía las paredes blancas, en concordancia con el techo. Era más bien amplia. Con una única cama (la suya) en el centro de la misma. Un armario al fondo, abierto. Con un montón de tarros y potes (que Harry pensó contendrían pociones). Tres sillas desperdigadas y una mesa con ruedas (para facilitar su movilidad). Una especie de ¿máquina? En realidad no tenía ni idea de que era; se encontraba a su lado y pudo observar como de ella salía un tubito de plástico, el cual se clavaba en su antebrazo mediante una aguja. Se estremeció. ¿Pero que diablos pasaba?. El vello de sus brazos se erizó. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Empezaba a recordar lo que había ocurrido.

Remus había ido a verle. Había estado intentando hablar con él, pero lo había ignorado deliberadamente. Y recordó haberse enfadado mucho. Y luego calor. Y luego… ya no recordaba nada más. Bueno, si… una gran luz que lo rodeaba… y al final sólo oscuridad.

Lo que significaba que estuviera donde estuviera Remus lo había traído; lo que venía a decir que licántropo (y vete a saber quien más) no estarían muy lejos de aquí… el problema radicaba en averiguar donde se encontraba "aquí". Tenía que salir de "aquí" cuanto antes.

Pero parecía que no tendría oportunidad de salir de donde se encontrara; al menos no inmediatamente como él había empezado a planear.

Con un chasquido metálico, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Una enfermera, con su característico uniforme blanco. Llevaba una bandeja de metal entre sus manos. Y parecía estar haciendo malabarismos para tratar de cerrar la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la bandeja intentando que no acabara en el suelo. Debió sentir la mirada de Harry sobre ella; porqué una vez se dio la vuelta, su mirada se cruzó con la del chico.

Y le sonrió.

Volvió a coger la bandeja con ambas manos (por seguridad del contenido de la bandeja) y se acercó a la cama de Harry; quien ahora miraba en sentido contrario.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –su voz era suave; aunque no tenía ninguna emoción añadida. Era una pregunta rutinaria.

Pero Harry no le contestó. No tenía ganas de hablar. Le garganta le dolía terriblemente.

La enfermera cambió el pote que llevaba por uno que había dentro de ¡¿pero  era una máquina o que?!. Cuando el recipiente estuvo colocado, le dio un par de golpecitos con el dedo y volvió a cerrar la tapa de ¿algún día descubriría que era eso, verdad?

Comprobó que la aguja siguiera clavada en su brazo derecho. Se fue hacia le otro lado de la cama; y Harry giró la cabeza (para seguir evitando la mirada directa de la enfermera), produciendo que una mueca de dolor se instalara en su cara.

La enfermera cogió su brazo izquierdo y le tomó el pulso. Luego le puso una especie de pulsera un poco más arriba de la muñeca. La dejó ahí durante unos treinta segundos (que a Harry le parecieron enormes ya que esa cosa, lo que fuera, le estaba apretando cada vez más), anotó algo en un pergamino que había hecho aparecer y le sacó la pulsera (por llamarla de alguna forma).

–Voy a ir a avisar al doctor y dentro de nada podrás ver a tus amigos –su voz era amigable. Pero la mente de Harry se paralizó en un "¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!". Sus ojos se abrieron más de la sorpresa; pero la enfermera no lo vio. Harry quería gritarle que se quedara, que se parara; que no fuera a avisar a nadie, que quería que le dejaran tranquilo; que demonios, ¡quería aturdirla para que nadie supiera que estaba despierto!

Pero en esos momentos casi no podía moverse. Y no tenía su varita. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su varita? Estaba en el bolsillo lateral de su pantalón. Ah, vale. Estaba encima de la mesa. Junto con su camiseta. ¡¿Su camiseta?! Genial. O sea que casi lo habían desnudado… suerte que no se les había ocurrido quitarle los pantalones.

Se relajó. Estaba en un hospital. Y el único hospital que le conocía era San Mungo. Y San Mungo estaba bien protegido, ¿verdad?

'Si –retumbó una voz en su cabeza–, como Hogwarts'.

Tragó saliva. No quería enfrentarse a Remus. No quería enfrentarse a nadie. Si hubiera podido, hubiera ocultado su cara bajo la almohada.

La enfermera fue a avisar a los doctores, quienes rápidamente fueron a la habitación del chico; mientras una de las dos enfermeras iba a avisar al director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, que Harry Potter estaba despierto; tal y como le había pedido; y le informó que la otra enfermera estaba avisando al ministro, tal y como les había ordenado. El director frunció el entrecejo y le dio las gracias.

Todos los integrantes de la sala se levantaron; Dumbledore sabía que sería imposible hacer que no vinieran, por lo que no lo discutió; y el único que no tenía ganas de venir, era al único al que Dumbledore obligaba a ir; la cara del profesor de pociones era un auténtico poema; la rabia y la frustración por estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo eran patentes y bien visibles para Dumbledore en los ojos de Snape. Seguro que después de eso, el hombre se le estaría quejando y refunfuñando. Pero lo necesitaba ahí, no podía escoger; necesitaba que le profesor volviera a enseñarle Oclumancia al chico, y necesitaba que Harry no se lanzara sobre Snape para golpearlo; como sabía que el chico había debido pensar cientos de veces… aunque también lo había debido pensar de él y de cualquiera que hubiera tenido algo que ver (lo que fuera, aunque fuera mínimo) con la muerte de Sirius. Debía tener cuidado con que decir delante del chico. Debía decirle a Snape que no dijera nada. Pero no había tiempo; y el hombre tenía la mente muy cerrada.

Y no había tiempo. Los Weasley no iban a esperarse para ver a Harry, y Remus… bueno, de Remus no tenía ni idea; el licántropo no había abierto la boca en todo el tiempo, tampoco se había movido; se había quedado con los codos sobre la mesa, la cara entre las manos y respirando muy levemente. Y ahora se había levantado, muy lentamente; y caminaba cabizbajo ( más cabizbajo que los demás) y con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Los Weasley tampoco parecían esos magos alegres y traviesos de siempre. Ron Weasley tenía el pelo desordenado; como si quisiera competir con el de su mejor amigo; con ojeras; que Harry no le diera señales de vida lo estaba preocupando sobremanera. Por otra banda, la más pequeña de los Weasley tenía los ojos rojos, se notaba que había estado llorando; tal vez en silencio, si; pero ella también estaba preocupada por su amigo. Y, también estaba la señora Weasley; ella y el señor Weasley consideraban a Harry como un miembro más de su familia; ¡Que demonios! ¡Para ellos era el octavo hijo que nunca tuvieron!

Sus pasos eran lentos. Sabían que ahora los médicos estarían revisando a Harry; y que no les dejarían entrar hasta que los médicos hubieran acabado y se aseguraran que Harry estaba estable. Al menos físicamente.

Mientras en la habitación, Harry había optado por cerrar los ojos y relajarse medianamente. Más que nada porqué ahora había dos personas en esa habitación, trabajando uno en cada lado de la cama que él ocupaba; por lo que era un poco complicado ignorarlos. Y por suerte, los médicos habían callado casi inmediatamente al no haber conseguido respuestas en sus dos primeras preguntas.

Se estaban tomando con calma el camino hasta la habitación del chico; no había prisa o eso pensaban. De repente lo dicho por la enfermera retumbó en su cabeza, ¡El ministro les había ordenado avisarle nada más el chico despertara! Lo que significaba que el hombre estaría ahí, con la prensa; para que todo el mundo viera que él y el niño que vivió se llevaban muy bien.

Tenía que llegar antes de que Harry volviera a perder el control de su magia, o podrían tener problemas.

****************************************************************************

Alegradme el dia ;_; mandadme reviews…


	3. 3 Corre

Ola! Lo se, lo se ;_; he tardado muxo. Xo no ha sido mi culpa. Tengo 2 excusas MUY buenas ¬¬

1º - ff me censuró x subir una encuesta ¬¬ y estuve 2 semanas sin poder subir capi

un  par de días antes d k se acabara la censura… ¬¬* mi ordenador decidió tomarse vacaciones. X lo k lo tuve k llevar a la tienda después d k se hubiera comido TODO los arxivos k abía en "Mis documentos" (obviamente la historia tb; x lo k tuve k rescribir el capi en horas d clase y pasarlo este fin de semana como pude)

bueno, y ya está.

Contestaré reviews:

Dadaiiro: sto… XD poz zi jeje ^^ más o menos s lo k kiero k aga antes d volver a Hogwarts XDD ya verás wapisima; sigue leyendo. Muxos bsos!!!

Herms Malfoy: Ola! ^^' el humor d Harry, dices? Sto… jeje ^^ me gusta Harry cabreado… le da carácter, no crees?

FeÑa: gracias ^^ sto… si digo k lo siento muxo, me creerías? Bsos

GaRrY: Gracias ^O^

Elentari: Siento haber tardado!!!! 

Ithae: Si! Soy d Catalunya!! Barcelona ^^ y tu? XD es k lo dl follonero kdaba genial ahí! XD ¬¬ sobre Funge… lo k le espera XDDD sigue leyendo y gracias!

Pekenyita: wapa!!! K tal? Jeje XDD es k lo del follonero uff! Es k sem va apareixer i vais dir: "Això ho he de posar XDD" T_T argh… el dijous començo els globals!! ;_; no vull!!!!!!!!! ;_; en fi… ¬¬ odio el batxillerat!!!!!!! (m sembla k akest es el meu lema d'akest any XDD) i trankila k no abandono el fic ^^ ja tu vaig dir… xo s k casi no tinc temps!!!! ;_; n fi, ^^ espero k t'agradi

Sâru: XD ya verás como reacciona Harry! XDD este chico tiene muxo carácter!!! … y muxo mal genio!!! ^^ disfrutalo ^^ 

Blackspirit: k tal? Si… desgraciadamente la sanidad en este pais es un asco… eres d Madrid? Yo d Barcelona ^^ bueno, espero k te guste el capi

^^ bueno, ya sabéis; a disfrutar dl capi ^^ k personalmente me ha gustado XD y ya sabéis… R/R

***********************************************************************

Corre 

Genial. Lo que le faltaba. Que una de las enfermeras entrara a la habitación mientras los médicos acababan de chequearlo preguntando si faltaba mucho, que el señor ministro estaba esperando fuera. Bien… ¡pues que entrara! Se iba a enterar. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero en los diez o veinte segundos que tardaron los médicos en venir, había conseguido hacer que su varita volviera a su mano. Y ahora estaba escondida en el bolsillo lateral de su pantalón. Le iba a decir cuatro de frescas. Si el idiota ese le hubiese creído… si hubiera retirado a los dementores de Azkaban… si hubiera puesto vigilancia en Azkaban… Bellatrix Lestrange nunca hubiera escapado de allí. Y ese pensamiento si que le encendió. 'Entra y vas a saber lo que te espera, Cornelius Fudge'.

Los médicos tardaron cinco minutos más en acabar de comprobar que el señor Potter estuviera perfectamente (dentro de lo que cabía esperar en ese momento, claro está). Y cuando abrieron la puerta para salir, Harry pudo escuchar la voz del director hablando con el ministro. '¡NOOOO!' si estaba Dumbledore delante seguro que no le daría la oportunidad de hechizar al otro hombre. Maldición.

–Cornelius, te repito que no es una buena idea que entres ahora a ver a Harry. No sabemos como va a reaccionar –el director estaba hablando cansinamente, como quien ha repetido la misma canción una vez tras otra, y aun así, no ha conseguido hacerse entender… lo cual no se alejaba mucho de lo que ocurría.

–Y yo te repito que tú no eres nadie para impedirme que entre –su voz de gallito desplumado se elevaba y taladraba de mala manera las mentes de los que le oían, provocándoles dolor de cabeza. 'Vale, que entre pero que se calle' debía estar pensando más de uno.

Y sin esperar una palabra más el ministro se dirigió a la habitación antes ni siquiera de que los médicos les dijeran que podían entrar a verle.

Harry que miraba en dirección a la puerta, preguntándose quien sería el primero en entrar, y quien más entraría a verlo; cuando la figura pomposa y prepotente del ministro apareció por la puerta, el giró la cabeza, y volvió a observar el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Que también era blanco. Seguro que después de esta odiaría el blanco. Le empezaba a gustar más el negro. Iba más con su personalidad.

Pudo escuchar el sonido de más pasos entrando en la habitación. ¿Pero en que diablos estaban pensando? ¿Acaso creían que eso era un museo o qué? Ya le estaban empezando a cabrear.

La sala permaneció en silencio. Todos se habían quedado en la parte de la sala que no era accesible a la vista de Harry. Seguro que estaban esperando a que él se girara y dijera algo; lo que fuera. Pero que al menos les mirara. Bien, pues ya podían ir consiguiendo sillas para todos porque iban a tener que esperar MUCHO.

Podía escuchar el fru-fru de alguna que otra túnica cuando alguno de sus dueños se movía un poco para cambiar de posición. Sonrió internamente. ¿Cómo se sentían siendo ignorados? Tal y como ellos habían hecho el verano anterior durante un mes entero.

Snape maldecía interiormente. Como si estar rodeado de gryffindors preocupados por Potter no fuera más que suficiente, encima estaba en esa maldita habitación de hospital, con el patético ministro de magia inglés, con el director de Hogwarts, esperando a que el maldito Potter se decidiera a mirarlos… Albus se las iba a pagar.

Albus Dumbledore masajeaba sus sienes con delicadeza. Este silencio le estaba empezando a cansar, y estaba haciendo que todos se pusieran nerviosos. Dirigió una mirada a su profesor de pociones. Quien le devolvió una mirada de advertencia. Ese silencio empezaba a hacer perder los nervios de Snape. Por la actitud que había llevado Harry todo el verano, y lo que Tonks le informó; dedujo que con Remus la cosa no había variado mucho… y el muchacho no parecía dispuesto a dirigirles la palabra en mucho tiempo. Tendrían que ser ellos, pues, los que le dijeran algo. Pero tenía muy claro que le primero que le hablara a Harry se llevaría unas palabras no demasiado amables como respuesta.

El tiempo seguía pasando; y para alivio de Snape, que ya empezaba a pensar seriamente en aturdirle a él y poder largarse de esa habitación tranquilamente; el director habló:

–Harry –el muchacho le ignoró, por lo que decidió continuar–; me gustaría que me dijeras como te encuentras.

Harry no contestó. Y cuando parecía que ya no lo haría, su voz ronca y rota, resonó por la habitación:

–Creía que me había dicho que entendía perfectamente como me sentía y que sabía que estaba sintiendo.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño; parecía que Harry estaba bastante más que molesto.

Desde su sitio, el ministro sonrió tontamente de satisfacción. Iluso. No sabía que también había pastel para él.

Los Weasley, por su parte, bastante conmocionados, no sabían que hacer o que decir para ayudar. Nunca habían escuchado a Harry hablando con ese tono.

El director decidió que era mejor no hacer enojar más al muchacho. Aunque tampoco es que lo vaya a conseguir de este modo, ¿no?:

–Y también creo recordar que tú dijiste que yo no sabía nada y que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por tu mente.

Harry tomó esto (obviamente) como un reto. Pero el director había conseguido captar su atención. Se giró lentamente y enfrentó sus ojos esmeralda (ahora más bien mortecinos y fríos) con los poderosos azules del hombre mayor. La cara de Harry era una completa más cara de indiferencia. Cosa que sorprendió a los presentes; incluido Dumbledore, que no había podido llegar a imaginar ese extremo en el cambio de carácter del niño.

Dumbledore se llevó una mano a la frente, desviando su mirada de la del chico. El cual aprovechó para deslizar su mirada vagamente y observar a TODOS y cada uno de los presentes que se encontraban en esa habitación. Se sorprendió un poco de ver allí a Snape; pero no dejó que sus ojos o su cara mostraran expresión alguna. El profesor de pociones le devolvía la mirada con odio. Sonrió internamente. 'Yo también te quiero, Snape' pensó irónicamente. Decidió mover su mirada del hombre, o sería el primero en tener el honor de ser maldecido.

Pero ahora si se cabreó.

Y su máscara no lo pudo ocultar.

Tampoco que esta vez lo quisiera ocultar.

Y no pasó desapercibido.

Entornó los ojos en actitud amenazante.

Después de todo lo que el director debía de haberle dicho. Después de todo lo que ese hombre había hecho… no, mejor; después de TODO lo que NO había hecho y seguro que todavía seguía sin hacer.

Después de TODOS los problemas que su estupidez e incompetencia habían ocasionado… ¡y ese hombre estaba allí! Mirando a Dumbledore con una sonrisa de satisfacción, arrogante y prepotente. Y Harry suponía que era porqué había visto que tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tener que hablar con el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Pero esa sonrisa… le sacaba de sus casillas.

Se iba a enterar.

Abandonó su tono lacónico por uno frío y mordaz.

Esto había sido la mecha que precedía a la explosión. Y la mecha estaba encendida. Y muchos notaron el cambio de humor que se originaba en Harry. Sobretodo Albus Dumbledore. Pero el ministro no; estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo arrogantemente.

–¿Se puede saber que demonios está haciendo aquí?

El hombre se movió un poco nervioso ante el tono de voz y esos ojos que lo miraban amenazantes.

–Harry, estoy aquí en nombre de la comunidad mágica…

–Me da igual –cortó de malas maneras.

–¿Qué? –preguntó aturdido el ministro.

–Que me da igual; me importa una mierda –la señora Weasley se quedó horrorizada; Harry siempre había sido un muchacho muy educado–. Me importa una p*** mierda cualquier cosa que usted pueda o tenga que decirme –mientras había hablado, su cuerpo se había tensado en estado de alerta.

Fudge estaba estupefacto; y por su parte, Dumbledore estaba serio y preparado para frenar los instintos asesinos del chico.

El ministro hizo un par de intentos y balbució un par de incongruencias antes de decir algo; e intentó recuperar la compostura y la dignidad.

–Pero Harry…

–No quiero peros. Es usted un idiota.

Ahora si que los presentes aguantaron la respiración. Fudge se estaba poniendo rojo de ira. Y Harry seguía retando con la mirada a todo aquél que se la dirigiera. Por tanto Dumbledore decidió intervenir antes de que saltaran las maldiciones.

–Harry –dijo con voz autoritaria.

–¿Qué? –contestó rudamente.

–Contrólate –ahora fue turno de Dumbledore de mirar al joven de forma reprobatoria.

Pero Harry no se dejó intimidar.

–¿Y que ocurre si no quiero controlarme? –preguntó con malicia y una sonrisa poco usual en él.

–Harry –repitió.

–Ya se cual es mi nombre –dijo abandonando su sonrisa irónica y remplazándola por una cara de enfado calmado–, y estoy harto de que me lo gasten.

Se estuvieron observando en silencio por un rato. 

El ministro necesitaba recuperar la situación a su favor. Así que creyendo que decía algo inteligente… acabó de cargarse la situación.

–Verás, Harry; el ministerio lamenta mucho lo ocurrido al final del curso pasado –Harry cerró los puños en señal de rabia a las palabras del ministro.

–Cornelius no sigas –le advirtió Dumbledore viendo más o menos donde acabaría todo eso.

–¡Te repito de nuevo que tu no eres nadie para decirme que me calle! –su voz perforaba la mente de Harry; pero sus pensamientos volvían a recordar esa tarde fatal–. Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana; por algo soy el ministro –y como ministro que era tenía que meter la pata más al fondo–. La muerte de Black fue un lamentable incidente; su expediente…

–Cállese –era la voz más contenido que habían oído nunca. Se notaba que quien la hubiera dicho estaba temblando.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y suspiró; sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Ya está. Lo habían echo. Y esta vez todos los que tenían algo que ver con ese incidente estaban aquí. Prometía ser una buena bronca.

–¿Qué has dicho? –exclamó con su voz pomposa.

–Que se calle –Harry temblaba de rabia. Tenía sendos puños apretados.

–A mi no me puede mandar callar nadie; y menos un mocoso que…

–¡QUE SE CALLE! –se había medio incorporado en la cama. Ahora estaba sentado, mirando fieramente al ministro.

Harry respiraba mal. Estaba harto de que lo trataran como a un idiota.

Estaba harto de que lo trataran de esta forma; de que todo el rato le preguntaran como estaba… ¡¿Qué acaso no estaba claro o que?! ¿Cómo esperaban que se encontrara? ¡¿Bien?! Vale, pues lo sentía; no estaba bien, y toda esta atención no hacía más que molestarlo más. ¡Que le dejaran tranquilo! ¿Es que no lo veían? No quería hablar con nadie; no quería que se preocuparan por él… ¡Sólo quería maldecir a todos los que le dijeran que le entendían! Porqué no podían… ellos no habían perdido a ningún familiar… ¡A la mierda con todos! Como ese tipo vuelva a abrir la boca…

–Harry, por favor –dijo la voz conciliadora de Dumbledore–; cálmate.

–No me da la gana –desafió al director.

Todos seguían aturdidos (¿como no?). No sabían que decir.

Uno de ellos se estaba deprimiendo cada vez más: Remus. Estaba con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del suelo.

Otro de ellos estaba empezando a perder la paciencia (¿adivinan quién?). le encantaba que todo el mundo se diera cuenta que Potter no era el buen niño que todo el mundo creía; desde el momento que lo había visto por primera vez, supo que sería como su padre: un arrogante insufrible.

Pero esto ya no tenía gracia.

Estaba perdiendo su preciado tiempo, escuchando como el niño Potter berreaba.

Y lo que más le fastidiaba era que nadie le decía que cerrara la boca. Increíble. Gruñó. Y Potter se giró hacia él. Por lo visto al mocoso le hacía tanta ilusión tenerlo ahí, como a él estar ahí. Genial. ¿Potter desafiándole con la mirada? Bien. Se divertiría un rato. Todos estaban tan impactados y choqueados que seguro no se darían cuenta si él mismo se encargaba de enseñarle a calmarse y controlarse.

Fijó sus ojos negros en los esmeralda que le miraban retadores. ¿De que nuevo capítulo de la vida de Potter se enteraría ahora?

El chico notó el primer impacto que el profesor de pociones le mandó. Tensó la mandíbula; esta vez no se dejaría vencer, aguantaría. 'Vamos, Harry, concéntrate. Haz que se entere de quien eres'. 

Harry se dio cuenta que en estos momentos le sería imposible vaciar la mente; y estaba seguro que Snape también se había dado cuenta; ¡estaba perdiendo el control! Bien, si no podía vaciar su mente, la protegería; crearía una pantalla que impidiera la entrada de Snape en su mente y sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

De modo que…

Snape se sorprendió. ¿Pero que demonios? Eso si que no se lo había esperado. Potter se las había arreglado para controlar oclumancia.

Maldición.

Harry sonrió abiertamente; había notado el estado de sorpresa en el que Snape había entrado.

Estaba tan pendiente de torturar mentalmente a Snape, que no se dio cuenta que todos se habían quedado extrañados ante su enigmática sonrisa. El único que parecía saber que estaba ocurriendo era Dumbledore; quien había seguido su mirada hasta llegar al hombre, y estaba notando cierta incomodidad en el maestro de pociones… creía que Snape le había dicho que Harry era un desastre en oclumancia… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Notó como el enfado a hacer mella en el hombre. Más les valía que les hiciera romper el contacto visual antes de que esto se les fuera de las manos.

Apenas se hubo movido, el profesor de pociones parpadeó un par de veces.

Severus Snape había roto el contacto visual con Harry Potter.

El hombre no había quitado la vista del chico aun después de parpadear.

Harry se había vuelto a poner serio, aunque aun había un rastro burlón en sus facciones.

En pocos segundos, esa media sonrisa irónica y sarcástica volvió a sus labios mientras con su voz ronca murmuraba 'Snivellus'.

Nada más la palabra fue dicha; varias cosas ocurrieron:

-los que nunca la habían oído se quedaron como si se hubieran perdido algo (lo cual era bastante cierto)

-Remus levantó la cabeza y miró a Snape, luego a Harry y luego rápidamente a Snape de nuevo; se levantó de la silla y se abalanzó sobre Snape.

-Severus se puso blanco (se entiende que más de lo normal), luego se puso rojo de enfado, sacó su varita de su túnica, y antes de poder maldecir a Potter, Lupin se abalanzaba sobre él para detener sus acciones.

Ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una especie de pelea. Uno intentando librarse del otro; y ese otro tratando por todos los medios que ese uno no se le escapara.

Finalmente, ante las caras horrorizadas de todos, Lupin fue capaz de reducir a Snape (no literalmente, vale?) y con la ayuda de Hill y Charlie inmovilizarlo.

Cuando se levantaron, se dieron cuenta que el sonido que producía esa ¿alguien me dirá algún día que es eso? Hacía.

Se giraron hacia la cama del chico. Y, ¡oh! Sorpresa.

Harry ya no estaba sentado en su cama.

Y, ¡oh! Vaya… la puerta no estaba cerrada.

Y, ¡Oh! Si… Harry Potter corría por el hospital con sólo unos pantalones largos. Ni camiseta, ni zapatos que cubrieran sus pies y su tórax expuestos al aire.

¡Oh! Pero claro, Harry Potter conservaba su varita; cosa que ninguno de los presentes en la sala sabía.

¡Oh! Bien… la cosa prometía ser interesante.

–¡Arthur! –ordenó Dumbledore– avisa a los doctores y las enfermeras, ¡Harry no debe salir de San Mungo!

Todos salieron atropelladamente de la habitación en busca de Potter. Bueno, Snape salió por si podía encontrarlo primero y maldecidlo un poco para bajarle los humos.

Había salido de la habitación tranquilamente, dejando la puerta abierta con la esperanza que entrara mucha gente a ver que ocurría y tardaran más en notar su ausencia. Había caminado despacio cinco metros, y como impelido por un resorte había echado a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Sus pies descalzos resonando en el pasillo vacío.

Había girado sin disminuir su velocidad, derrapando y resbalando de manera que se apoyó sobre su mano e hizo fuerza con ella hacia arriba con tal de no caerse.

Había bajado unas escaleras y ahora estaba atravesando el lateral, de lo que parecía, una sala de espera.

Había unos bancos llenos de gente, que al oír los sonidos de sus pisadas levantaban la cabeza rápidamente sólo para ver como la figura de un adolescente en pantalones largos, corría como si en eso le fuera la vida.

Cruzó la sala sin detenerse.

Una niña pequeña de unos seis o siete años, tiró hacia debajo de la manga de la túnica de su madre.

–Mamá, era Harry Potter, ¿verdad? –preguntó toda ilusionada.

–¿Harry Potter? Preguntó alguien más de la sala.

–¿Qué hace Harry Potter aquí?

El pánico empezó a cundir.

–¡Seguro que lo han atacado los seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! –chilló una voz asustada.

–¡Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado!

–¿Mortífagos?

En un par de minutos alguien formuló la pregunta que todos temían en estos momentos…

–¿Pero por que corre?

El silencio invadió la sala después de que la pregunta fuera formulada. Y como la calma que precede la tormenta; el pánico se apoderó de ellos, provocando que una parte del personal tuviera que ir a contenerlos y calmarlos. Y de paso, que los pasillos que ahora recorría Harry estuvieran más vacíos, y por consiguiente menos vigilados.

Dumbledore avisó rápidamente a los doctores; los cuales avisaron rápidamente para que cualquier posible vía de escape del hospital fuera bloqueada y vigilada.

Dos pisos por debajo del director, un muchacho con el pelo negro y revuelto, empezaba a comprender que cada vez le resultaría más difícil escapar. Por lo que no tenía mucho sentido esperar más.

La última ventana que había mirado, le había indicado que estaba en el segundo o tercer piso; no estaba muy seguro. Sólo deseó que esas ventanas fueran auténticas; y no como las del ministerio de magia (las cuales eran sólo una ilusión); y deseó que no tuvieran ningún hechizo para evitar que se rompieran.

Sabía que la puerta principal, y las chimeneas seguro que también, estarían muy vigiladas; por lo que no sería fácil volver a Privet Drive a recoger todas sus pertenencias (las cuales no eran demasiadas). Así que se le ocurrió una idea. Tan descabellada y estúpida le pareció. Que supuso que sólo se le habría ocurrido a él.

Se metió de nuevo en las escaleras y asomándose cada dos pasos por si venía alguien fue bajando.

Hasta que un cartel en el que ponía "Primera planta – Consultas" le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en la cara.

Salió con cuidado. Allí estaba lo que buscaba. La ventana. La rompería y saltaría por ella. Esperaba que la primera planta fuera realmente la primera planta… y que si no lo era no fuera muy alto…

Se acercó a la ventana…

¿y eso era primera planta? Vale.

Muy alto.

Se desechaba la idea. Aunque quizás fuera sólo un hechizo, y una vez rota la ventana vería que se encontraba a ran de suelo.

Maldijo en voz baja.

Tendría que pensar en otra cosa. Pero no tuvo tiempo. Una voz le llamó.

Y para más, una voz conocida. Una voz muy conocida.

–¡Harry! Me alegro de verte –Hermione Granger estaba al final del pasillo.

La miró, clavando sus ojos en ella.

Ella se sorprendió y paró de acercarse a él.

Durante unos instantes no se movieron; Hermione tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera estar pasando.

En el momento que Harry vio que ella volvía a abrir la boca para decir algo, decidió que no podía y NO QUERÍA perder el tiempo en ese lugar.

Se giró y entró en las escaleras.

Tuvo que correr escaleras arriba. Porque de alguna manera que no entendía, Snape subía por ellas desde la planta baja; y le estaba pisando los talones.

Tendría que sacar su varita; pero no quería. Hacerlo significaría llamar más la atención (lo que era sinónimo de más gente persiguiéndolo).

Aunque con la mirada con la que Snape le perseguía… no le daba muchas opciones a escoger.

Hermione se había quedado parada. Pero aun más sorprendida cuando después de acercarse corriendo, había visto al profesor de pociones, varita en mano, persiguiendo a su amigo.

–¿Pero que demonios? –no pudo acabar la frase. Cuando se giró se dio de bruces con alguien. Y ambos acabaron en el suelo.

–¡Remus! –exclamó ella aun desde el suelo.

–Hermione, ¿has visto a Harry? –no sabía porqué preguntaba; la chica acababa de llegar… era imposible que hubiera visto a Harry…

–Si –contestó ella– acaba de…

–Claro, acabas de llegar y –se paró, las palabras de Hermione le acababan de entrar en la mente; frunció el ceño, y mirándola atentamente (aun desde el suelo), inquirió– ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

–Acaba de subir por las escaleras –explicó–; y el profesor Snape ha subido corriendo tras él.

–¡¿Severus?! –exclamó de golpe; la cara de Snape tratando de matar a Harry cuando éste le llamó "Snivellus" aun estaba muy fresca en su memoria. Demasiado fresca y todo.

–Remus, ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la chica levantándose del suelo.

El licántropo se levantó de golpe, sin contestar, y tan rápido como pudo corrió escaleras arriba mientras le gritaba ala chica '¡Avisa a Dumbledore!'

Hermione no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Decidió hacer lo que Remus le había dicho.

Fue a recepción y dio el aviso. Que Harry Potter subía escaleras arriba perseguido por Snape y Lupin; y por favor, que avisaran al profesor Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto, Harry seguía subiendo escaleras arriba, seguido muy de cerca por Snape, el cual era seguido de notan cerca, por Lupin.

La mente de Harry volvió a trabajar a marchas forzadas. Se estaba cansando y sabía que subir era un gran error; cuanto más arriba, más atrapado se encontraba.

Y el grito de Remus pidiendo que avisaran a Dumbledore aun le resonaba en los oídos. Y seguro que el hombrelobo le volvía a seguir. ¿Por que no lo entendían? ¡Sólo quería que le dejaran solo!

Oh, vaya… tragó saliva.

Estaba en el último piso. Ahora no podía echarse atrás. Saldría de las escaleras e intentaría despistarlos por la planta.

Ya encontraría otra salida, o si no… siempre podía confiar en tener tiempo de volver sobre sus pasos.

Aunque lo dudaba.

Salió como pudo del hueco de las escaleras.

Iba descalzo y el suelo resbalaba.

Derrapó.

¡Maldición! ¡Tenía los pies hechos polvo!

Corrió por el largo pasillo que había ante él. Pasillo que no le hacía mucha gracia, por cierto. Pues como te atacaran por ambos extremos estabas perdido. ¡no había donde ocultarse!

Escuchó a Snape maldiciendo tras él. Y al segundo siguiente un rayo rojo pasó rozando su oreja derecha.

Genial. ¡Snape intentaba aturdirlo!

…

Lógico a fin de cuentas. Lo cual no debería sorprenderle después de haberle hecho enfadar de esa manera.

Bueno, pues daba igual; él no se dejaría pillar.

Giró a la derecha cuando el pasillo por fin se acababa.

Se cogió a la pared para no caer y de paso darse impulso. Dio un par de pasos más rápidos.

Y se estrelló contra algo duro.

Cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Cuando creía que Snape le machacaría; vio "que" o más bien "quien", era la persona que había detenido su carrera; después de cerca de treinta minutos de haber abandonado la habitación.

Albus Dumbledore estaba enfrente suyo. De pie. En estos momentos había desviado su vista de Harry para cruzarla con la del profesor de pociones. El cual asintió de mala gana, y casi echando chispas, volvió sobre sus pasos; donde se cruzó con un muy preocupado Remus Lupin; quien se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo. Había guardado su varita y volvía a tener las manos en los bolsillos mientras, cabizbajo y mirando al suelo, echaba miradas furtivas al chico.

Harry seguía en el suelo, mirando desafiante al director.

–Harry, ¿Por qué no volvemos a tu habitación? –le preguntó amablemente.

–¿Cree que me hubiera escapado si pensara volver? –dijo con sarcasmo.

–Y… ¿Por qué no quieres volver? –inquirió aparentando curiosidad.

–Porque no me da la gana.

Se quedaron observando en silencio.

Los segundos pasaban, pero a ambos parecía no importarles en absoluto.

–Remus –dijo Dumbledore, cuando notó que éste estaba a punto de volver a hablarle al chico– avisa a los médicos y vuelve a l habitación.

Remus iba a decirle algo, a protestarle que no, que él no se movería del lado de Harry.

–Por favor, Remus –dijo con voz cansada, aunque sin despegar sus ojos del chico (por si a éste se le ocurría volver a echa a correr y pirarse)–; avisa a los médicos.

Se dio la vuelta y marchó. Dejando al anciano y al niño frente a frente.

–Harry –empezó Dumbledore con tono conciliador. Pero el chico no le dejó acabar.

–Que me da igual. –replicó– ¿no me ha oído antes? No quiero saber nada de nadie.

Se quedó en silencio observando al chico.

Harry seguía en el suelo, pero ambos sabían que se levantaría en cualquier momento y echaría a correr tan lejos de todos como pudiera.

Pero Dumbledore no era tonto; al menos no más de lo que aparentaba; y cualquier posible salida que Harry pudiera usar seguía muy vigilada.

Harry lo sabía.

Y Dumbledore sabía que él lo sabía.

El director sólo tenía una idea en mente: hacer regresar a Harry a su habitación para que pudieran tener una charla con Snape; y ¿por que no? Tal vez con más de uno.

Pero Harry no parecía dispuesto a nada; y menos a eso.

Así que con gran pesar, y antes de que le muchacho se diera cuenta; Dumbledore había murmurado unas palabras y Harry caía al suelo mientras todo a su alrededor se iba oscureciendo.

Antes de que la oscuridad fuera total, sintió como unos brazos frenaban su caída; y sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, lo abrazaban y lo cogían en brazos con sumo cuidado.


	4. 4 Gritos

Ola! Se k e tardado MUXO, y lo siento d veras… xo no estado muy d humor últimamente, k digamos… k demonios! No e estado d humor, directamente! L bachillerato me mata T________T

Bueno, contesto reviews; ^^ k son muxos ^^ k sois todos magnificos! Os kiero!

Blackspirit: d Madrid? :S Oye, sigues x akí? :S stás bien? Spero k si… ay… 

Sakura-Snape: ^^ si, fue Albus ^^ n cuanto a Sirius… no lo se… lo más probable s k no… después d lo k JK dijo en esa entrevista… uff T__T xo en fin! ^^ gracias x leer me alegro k te guste!

Rachel williams: muxas gracias ^^ n cuanto a Sirius… puff… tal vez s x mi estado d animo… xo cada vez tengo menos esperanzas… bsos

AleXxX: me alegro k te guste Harry… n realidad lo estoy usando xa poner parte de mi mal humor y mi depresión en él… es curioso k le kede bien… supongo k deprimidos todo el mundo es más o menos =… bueno, muxos besos spero k te guste el capi

Psalatino: gracias ^^

Diana-Lily_Potter: Muxas gracias ^^ me alegro k te guste; y en serio k siento tardarme… xo no tengo tiempo T__T bsos

GaRrY: gracias ^^

Synn: Wapisima!!!! K tal? ^^ a ver… me alegro k te gustara ^^ aki tienes otro capi ^^ n cuanto a Sirius… no creo k vuelva. La antorxa… bueno… así dijeron k se llamaría el 6º, no? Ya pensaré algo…  n cuanto a Harry… se empieza a calmar… creo

Superhyoga: se k e tardado… xo akí está, gracias x el review

Ithae: Ola! Ets d prop d Barna? ^O^ jeje ^^ no, no estic a la uni; estic fent 1r d batxillerat T_________T i és una merda! ^^ kin curs fas tu? Spero k t'agradi ^^

vIkY_: O_O no he dejado d escribir; en ningun momento dije k lo abandonaba. N serio siento tardar… xo no tengo tiempo. Spero k te guste

Lucumbus: eres catalán? Lo digo x el '10' … bueno… XD tengo pensado algo xa Snape ^^ cuando estén en Hogwarts x eso, el primer dia k toke pociones ^^ y no puedo decir nada más ;) spero k t'agradi el capi ^^

LeoHagrid: Ola! ^^ si, lo sigo… xo en serio k no tengo muxo tiempo libre!!! T___T bsos dsd Barcelona!

k-rlo: siento se rmelodramatica… bueno, spera; no, en realidad en estos momentos no lo siento, xk me va genial xa desfogarme… *pensando* ahora mismo no puedo evitarlo… sorry; bsos!

Pekenyita: Si! M'ha arribat el teu mail-review! XD ^^ k tal tot? si, hi haurà conversa entre el Harry i el Remus... tots dos la necessiten; XD es k lo d l'Snape XD mentre ho escribiea m'estava partint d riure! XDD O_O si k feu pràctikes, no? Fiu... x cert! No se si serà veritat o no, xo diuen k el 6è pot sortir a l'estiu del 2005! ^O^ això es d'akí 1 any!!! XD T__T spero k si... ;_; no parlem dls meus globals... déu meu kin desastre... @________@ n fi, spero k t'hagin anat molt bé les pràctikes; i espero k t'agradi el capi

Se k el capi es corto… xo no puedo más… y me refiero a todo en general…

Antes k se me olvide; voy a citar a alguien: "Un missatge per tots aquells que dediquen la seva vida a amargar la vida dels demés: A mi més igual que ho feu pel vostre Déu, per la vostra pàtria o pel vostre hàmster… només us dic una coseta: a tots els que ens heu amargat la vida, us desitjo, personalment, que us ananeu a la merda, a tots" by: Andreu Buenafuente.

Bueno… y creo k no me olvido nada… spero k lo disfrutéis, bsos

****************************************************************************

Gritos 

De nuevo, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Su mente a duras penas podía procesar donde estaba. A decir verdad, en estos momentos no podía procesar nada. Su mente estaba bastante aturdida. Y esa oscuridad, que parecía haber menguado un poco, seguía abrumándolo.

Era como si hubiera una tela que quisiera impedir la entrada de la luz. Y eso le molestaba porqué no tenía ni idea de que podría ser.

Oh… espera, si… eran sus párpados. Ahora sólo debía concentrarse un poco para abrirlos; y quizá con un poco de suerte descubriría donde se encontraba.

Al instante después de abrir los ojos deseó no haberlo hecho. La luz de esa habitación le cegaba y le hacía daño a los ojos.

Trató de llevarse los brazos a la cara para impedir que esa luz le llegara a los ojos. Pero por alguna razón que no sabía entender, no podía moverse.

Gimió de dolor.

Parecía que todo el cansancio de su última pérdida de control hubiera vuelto a él de golpe y… ¡Eso era! Lo habían pillado… Dumbledore lo había pillado y seguro que ahora estaba de vuelta en su habitación.

Intentó moverse de nuevo. Y notó la razón por la que no le era permitido; y esa razón estaba localizada en sus muñecas, sus tobillos, sus hombros y su cintura.

Y la razón se le clavaba a cada intento de moverse que hacía.

Forcejeó. Malditos cabrones. ¡Lo habían atado a la cama!

–Harry, cálmate; te vas a hacer daño –era una voz suave y amable; aunque bastante nerviosa.

Procesó la voz; abrió los ojos de nuevo e intentó enfocar.

No pudo; le habían quitado las gafas. De todos modos sabía quien era la persona que le había hablado y que ahora tenía una mano en su frente.

–Ya no tienes fiebre, cielo –dijo la seora Weasley. Y con cuidado le colocó las gafas.

Harry dio un vistazo a la habitación. Genial. Había tanta gente como la primera vez. ¡¿Es que no entendían o qué?! ¡Que se piraran todos y se llevaran sus palabras amables con ellos!

Así que decidido a seguir ignorando a todo el mundo, volvió a clavar su vista en el techo blanco e inmaculado. Simplemente en silencio. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

Las otras personas seguían sin saber que hacer y/o decir.

Pero Dumbledore sabía que tenía que hacer que Harry hablara. Tenía muy claro que el chico explotaría, y que cuando lo hiciera empezaría a gritar todo lo que le pasase por la cabeza.

Y cuanto antes lo soltara todo, mejor.

–Harry –le llamó mientras convocaba una silla al lado de la cama del chico y se sentaba en ella.

Todas las miradas volvían a estar en Dumbledore. Pero Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados, ignorándole.

Fudge, que ya no parecía tan gallito, no paraba de darle vueltas a su sombrero de hongo.

–Harry, por favor –repitió Dumbledore–; quiero que me escuches; necesitamos hablar.

–No hay nada que hablar –le cortó sin molestarse a abrir los ojos.

–Yo creo que si –replicó Dumbledore.

–¿Ah, si? –respondió con un tono de voz que denotaba enfado y sarcasmo–; ¿sobre que?

–Sirius, por ejemplo.

–No quiero hablar de Sirius –murmuró.

–Por supuesto que quieres; pero sigue doliéndote.

–¿No me diga? –ironía– ¡Por supuesto que sigue doliéndome! –estaba perdiendo el control; lástima que seguía atado. De modo que trató de respirar hondo un par de veces y dijo–: está bien, ¿quiere que hablemos sobre Sirius? –y sin esperar respuesta añadió:–. Cuando pille a Bellatrix, la mataré.

Lo dijo con un tono de voz tan frío y tan tranquilo, que ninguno de los presentes dudó un instante en que eso no fuera más que una  bravuconada.

–¿Crees que Sirius hubiera querido eso?

–Le vengaré –aseguró sin quitar su mirada desafiante de los ojos azules del director.

–El profesor Snape volverá a darte clases de…

–No las quiero para nada –cortó–. Ahora es demasiado tarde para eso. Dijo que no quería volver a verme en su despacho. Bien. Estamos de acuerdo en eso.

–Escucha Harry, el profesor Snape siente lo que ocurrió; y yo también lo siento. Pero tienes que dejar de tener esos sueños sobre Voldemort –estremecimiento general a la mención del nombre.

–Si no tiene que explicarme nada nuevo, no explique nada –dijo serenamente–. Ahora es demasiado tarde para dar explicaciones.

–Potter vigila –dijo Snape, el cual seguía teniendo esa mirada de puro odio.

–Usted se calla; por su culpa Sirius tuvo que huir. Por una estúpida broma que…

–¡Cállate Potter! –bramó fuera de si.

–Sirius y Remus me lo contaron, usted hacía lo mismo con mi padre –exclamó desafiante.

–Severus cálmate –entró Lupin sujetando a un MUY enfurecido Snape.

Dumbledore se estaba limpiando sus gafas de media luna; así no llegarían a nada.

Y Harry no parecía dispuesto a dejar de gritar… bueno, mientras…

–Harry –¡Oh, no! ¿Es que este hombre no aprendía nunca a cerrar la boca?–; como te iba diciendo antes –*no, le interesa, ¿entendido?* dijo sin dejar de dar vueltas a su ridículo sombrero de hongo– … er… te hago saber que el ministerio ha… ejem… er… ha concedido la Orden de Merlín, primera clase –¡Oh, no! Dios… que no continuara por favor, que no se atreviera a decir lo que creía que estaba a punto de decir…– a… en compensación con el grave error que cometió el ministerio hace años con su encarcelamiento en Azkaban –¡Dios! Lo iba a decir… ¿pero este hombre es tonto o que? Harry estaba mucho más serio y amenazador que nunca– er… por eso quiero que sepas que hemos concedido una medalla a Sirius Black por su valor y en compensación de…

–No se atreva a pronunciar su nombre.

El ministro sudaba bajo su chaqueta.

Harry Potter estaba realmente MUY enfadado.

Y el idiota del ministro no tenía idea del porqu

–No vuelva a pronunciar su nombre. Nunca –era una orden, no cabía duda alguna… y detrás de esa orden, escondida; tal vez una advertencia.

Pero al ministro pareció no importarle… bueno, aunque tal vez ni siquiera la notó… si, eso era lo más posible.

–Sólo intento decirte que el ministerio lamenta mucho los problemas que le causamos en vida y… –ya está. Ése era el detonante que haría saltar la carga por los aires.

–¿Qué hay de su muerte? –preguntó Harry.

Y Dumbledore, al igual que Snape y Lupin, había notado que la respuesta que diera Cornelius decidiría la reacción de Harry.

…

Bien, de acuerdo, preparémonos; si Potter pierde el control, ¿puedo aturdirlo?

–Su… ¿su muerte? –preguntó desconcertado–. Eso fue un lamentable accidente que…

–Que usted pudo evitar.

Vale, ya está. Lo habían hecho.

Esa respuesta, muy lejos de ser la indicada en ese momento, había encendido a Harry.

–No entiendo lo que –empezó Fudge.

–Bellatrix me lo dijo –anunció Harry.

Ahora todos estaban más que pendientes de Harry.

Dumbledore, Snape y Lupin estaban desconcertados… ¿Qué había dicho Bellatrix?

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Expectantes.

–Dijo que usted había sido muy bueno ignorando el regreso de Voldemort –estremecimiento– y que había estado demasiado ocupado gastando aurores en Sirius; y así ellos habían podido escapar tranquilamente de Azkaban.

Todos se quedaron helados.

Ron, Hemrione y Ginny se miraron, era cierto que Bellatrix Lestrange lo había dicho.

Cornelius Fudge estaba helado… ¿Qué decir cuando no sabías que decir?

…

Tampoco que eso significara mucha diferencia a cuando estaba bien… pero eso es otro tema.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Cornelius Fudge seguía sudando sin la menor idea de que decir o que pasaría.

Nuevamente, en poco tiempo, la situación se le había escapado de las manos y no podía controlarla.

–Harry –empezó Dumbledore; pero también se calló. No tenía nada que decir.

Era cierto que si Cornelius les hubiera hecho caso esto se hubiera evitado.

Así que dijo lo único que era coherente.

–Cornelius, creo que sería mejor que te marcharas –en su voz no quedaba nada del amable director.

Fudge intentó decir algo pero no tuvo tiempo.

–Y sería mejor que te fueras *YA*.

Silencio mientras el ministro asimilaba la orden.

–Por cierto –fue la voz de Harry, fría como el hielo, la que rompió el silencio esta vez–; fue su ayudante, Dolores Umbridge, quien envió los dementotes a Privet Drive el verano pasado. Debería tener un poco más de cuidado en escoger a la gente del ministerio.

La afirmación també podía dejar ver un: "Como Lucius Malfoy, por ejemplo".

Fudge se puso blanco; abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin encontrar nada inteligente (… o estúpido, siendo su caso) que decir. Al no encontrarlo, cerró la boca. Se puso su sombrero de hongo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación airadamente diciendo que volvería.

Harry seguía cabreado. Sus ojos volvían a estar fijos en el techo blanco. ¿Por qué no todos seguían el ejemplo de Fudge, cogían esa puerta y se piraban?

Pero no… su suerte no era tanta… seguro que ahora volverían a hablarle ¡Pues le daba igual! ¡A la mierda con todos!

Una vez más, el silencio volvió a hacerse dueño de la habitación.

Dumbledore se quitó sus gafas de medialuna y mientras las limpiaba, dijo:

–Por favor, ahora necesito que todos salgáis de aquí.

Se miraron unos a otros; y poco a poco empezaron a salir.

–Severus –dijo Dumbledore, aun limpiando sus gafas–, tú no.

El profesor gruñó.

Maldición.

Él era el único que quería largarse de allí.

Y a él era al único al que obligaban a estar.

Para desgracia de Snape. La puerta se cerró, y él tuvo que quedar se dentro de esa habitación, con Dumbledore y Potter.

Harry miraba en dirección contraria a donde estaban Dumbledore. ¿Por qué tenía que escuchar al director? No había nada que él tuviera que decirle… ¿o si? … no. Bueno, lo único que le interesaría que le dijera sería: "Harry, te vamos a dejar tranquilo el resto de tu vida".

Pero seguro que no le diría eso… si, seguro.

–¿Piensas ignorarnos toda tu vida? –preguntó calmadamente Dumbledore.

Harry no respondió.

–Tomaré eso como una afirmación.

'Fíjate' pensó Harry. 'Me ha leído la mente sin necesidad de contacto visual'.

–Bueno, Harry, lo único que quiero que sepas ahora es que el profesor Snape te volverá a dar clases de Oclumancia.

–Clases que no quiero para nada –replicó sin girar la cara.

–Clases que aunque no quieras te dará –repitió calmadamente–. Cuando hayas avanzado suficiente dejará de dártelas; y te las daré yo mismo.

Vaya… eso si que pilló al chico, e incluso a Snape por sorpresa. ¿Por qué demonios se molestaría Albus Dumbledore en darle clases a él, cuando Snape estaba perfectamente capacitado para dárselas?

Harry miró a Dumbledore seriamente.

–Demasiado tarde, ¿no cree? –preguntó con calma.

El hombre suspiró. –Tal vez tienes razón… –le dijo– pero creo que de todas formas necesitarías cerrar tu mente completamente.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato. El chico parecía estar evaluando al hombre.

–Está bien –concedió volviendo a girar la cara y cerrando los ojos.

Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole a Snape que ya podía salir de la habitación; Severus salió inmediatamente, por si acaso al director se el ocurría cambiar de idea.

La puerta se abrió y rápidamente se cerró tras el fru-fru de la túnica del maestro de pociones.

Dumbledore seguía sentado en la silla, con los dedos entrelazados y jugando distraídamente con sus pulgares.

Harry respiraba profundamente. Como tratando de calmarse asimismo.

–¿Quieres hablar de algo, Harry? –le dijo con tono amable.

El chico no le contestó, sólo se tensó y cerró los ojos más fuerte; luchando para que ni una lágrima saliera de sus ojos. Por supuesto que quería hablar… pero… ¿se atrevería a hacerlo? ¿confiaría en Dumbledore? … y si no lo hacía, ¿en quien confiaría? ¿En Ron y Hermione? No. Ellos nunca lo comprenderían.

Casi sin ser muy consciente, giró un poco la cabeza, observando y no observando a la vez el techo blanco encima suyo. Y lo que le había dado vueltas por tanto tiempo, salió tranquilamente de su boca; al igual que un par de lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

–No quiero volver a Hogwarts.

Había demasiados recuerdos allí. No podría soportarlo. Volver a mirar esas paredes, volver a pisar el campo de quidditch; donde Sirius se ocultó con su forma animaga para verle volar…

Cerró los ojos, un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

–Preferirías quedarte con los Dursley, ¿entonces? –preguntó; no es que lo fuera a dejar allí; el chico tampoco lo quería. Pero Harry tenía que darse cuenta de que pasase lo que pasase le dolería; y que sólo había una cosa que él pudiera hacer: tratar de hacerle frente.

Harry dejó vagar su vista por la habitación tanto como le fue posible.

–Tampoco –musitó con voz queda. No estaba muy seguro de lo que quería… en realidad en estos momentos no tenía ni la más mínima idea… y así lo expresó–. No se lo que quiero.

Claro que había una idea o pensamiento que le rondaba la mente… ¿pero podría expresarla? 

No hizo falta en realidad.

–Quieres vengar a Sirius, ¿me equivoco?

Los ojos del chico se clavaron en él. No sorprendidos, no retadores, no… en realidad no se podría decir… ¿carentes de vida y sentimiento? En absoluto, era algo distinto.

–¿La venganza es mala?

Silencio.

–¿Matar es malo?

Silencio de nuevo.

Enfocó los ojos en la expresión del director. Inescrutable. Decidió seguir.

–¿Lo es? –inquirió. Y Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que el muchacho necesitaba las respuestas; y para dar semejantes respuestas había que ser sumamente cuidadoso.

–¿Tú que crees? –dijo lanzándole una mirada inteligente a través de sus gafas de medialuna.

Harry trató de descifrar la información que esos ojos azules le proporcionaban. No fue capaz. De modo que optó por responder de la manera más fácil que encontró: con otra pregunta.

–¿Si matar es malo, matar para acabar con los que matan está mal?

Dumbledore estudió al joven. Harry estaba extremadamente confuso.

–¿Crees que está mal? –le preguntó.

Silencio. Harry no sabía que responder.

–No lo se. No sólo existe el negro y el blanco… también hay grises.

–Cierto.

–Si matar es malo, ¿significa que matar a Voldemort también estaría mal?

Dumbledore volvió a evaluar al joven. No había respuesta para eso. Por supuesto que Voldemort debía ser derrotado ¿pero a que precio? ¿era correcto combatir el fuego contra el fuego? En algunos momentos creía que si… que no había otra salida; ¿dialogar? No, con Voldemort no era posible.

Cogió aire y dijo:

–Harry, ni toda una vida entera, te dará la respuesta absoluta a este dilema. Has de hacer lo que consideres más correcto en cada ocasión –hizo una pausa y continuó–. En algunas ocasiones, no hay más camino.

Se observaron a los ojos. Dumbledore vio como sus palabras entraban en la confusa mente del joven.

–Creo que te dejaré un rato para que puedas pensar; volveré esta noche. Trata de descansar, Harry.

–Si –una asentimiento imperceptible con la cabeza.

Cuando Dumbledore se dirigía a la puerta, la voz de Harry lo hizo voltearse.

–¿Profesor?

–¿Si, Harry?

–Podría… ¿Podría desatarme? Prometo no escaparme –añadió rápidamente.

–Por supuesto –respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras movía la varita y las cuerdas desaparecían.

–Gracias.

Se quedó en la misma posición que estaba y cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara.

–¿Es imprescindible que Snape me de clases?

Dumbledore suspiró. No, no lo era. Ya que se las iba a acabar dando él, no venía de más…

–No, no lo es; de acuerdo, Harry. No te las dará Snape. Te las daré yo mismo desde el principio.

–Gracias.

Dumbledore sonrió mientras abandonaba la habitación, volteándose una vez para descubrir que Harry ya estaba dormido. No, no escaparía; eso seguro.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con todos esperando a fuera. Le hizo una señal a Snape de que le esperara un momento.

–Dejad a Harry tranquilo; necesita calmarse –y sin más explicaciones se fue, junto con un satisfecho Snape de alejarse por fin de tanto Gryffindor junto.

**************************************************************

se k está horrible… sorry. Muxos bsos!!!


	5. 5 Charlas

Ola! K tal todos?? N serio lamento esta esper atan grande… sobretodo cuando el capítulo es así d corto… xo no me salía nada más T-T lo siento…

Voy a contestar reviews:

LeoHagrid: Ola, si gracias; estoy bien.

Rosana: estaba demasiado ocupada x culpa del bachillerato... siento l aespera

Cerdo volador: gracias ya te comenté k no soy muy fan del SS/HP ... xo si del D/H -

ESSY: Primita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O-O d verdad te gusta?? ... n serio??? ... - Gracias!!!!!! XDDD te kiero!!!!!

Ivy potter black: gracias espero k este capi tb te guste

Diana-Lily-Potter: Gracias; x cierto, lo d las ofensas esas... ya lo arreglamos???

gabyKinomoto: siento tardar... U-U spero k la spera no te haya matado... disfruta dl capi, bsos

Ximena: Ola!!! - te as unido a mi comunidad, cierto?? Muxas gracias - asta pronto!

GaRrY: Gracias

Lucumbus: Ola!!!! K tal??? - ves? Ya escribo T-T xo sigo sin tiempo... vaya shit! Bsos!

Synn: Ola wapisima!!! si, bueno... XDDD Harry es Harry... - y claro... después de esa pérdida ¬¬ pos no iba a estar tan trankilo.... xo ya se calma, ya veras

jessytonks: gracias lamento la espera

AleXxX: Ola!!! K tal?? - jo tb sóc de Barna - la frase del Buenafuente era del programma d la tele... m'alegra k t'agradi el fic; i sento k hagis d'esperar tant x llegir T-T ptons!

Superhyoga: tienes razón... aunke no creo k le ponga pareja... no se x kien decidirme :S bsos!

Ithae: OLa!!! K tal tot?? -spero k be... quan acabes el curs?? Espero k t'agradi el capi

Pekenyita: akí tens la conversa ... no tesperis una super conversa U-U ... xo algo es algo... j aveuràs... s molt curt... molts ptons!! Ens veiem pel msn i sort amb els examens k et kedin!!!

Blackspirit: d nada, me alegra k estés bien. Eres la unica k pilló k esa "reflexión" la puse precisamente x eso... bueno, muxos bsos

Bueno... deciros k ya he acabado el cole... aunke eso no significa tiempo libre ¬¬ hoy empiezo entrenos dobles y en Badia... ¬¬ menuda shit!

D todas maneras espero no tardar muxo con el proximo capi; bsos

Charlas 

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado… sólo sabía que le dolía TODO. Al menos ya no estaba atado, de modo que pudo girarse un poco; muy poquito ya que sus músculos empezaron a protestar por el dolor que sentía en ellos.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se dispuso a observar su alrededor vio que estaba solo.

¡Por fin!

Necesitaba pensar. Y no lo conseguiría mientras se sintiera observado.

… Dios… le dolía la cabeza… pero al menos ya no estaba atado… no era capaz de recordar porque… 'oh! Si… le había prometido al director no volver a escaparse… lástima porque eso era lo único que tenía ganas de hacer ahora… escaparse de nuevo. Pero esta vez deseaba poder llegar bastante más lejos… ¿Qué tal Canadá? ¿Eso era suficientemente lejos? La otra punta de la isla ya era suficientemente lejos en estos momentos… pero no podía. Maldición otra vez.

Vale, Harry… concéntrate… seguro que dentro de un rato volverá a entrar un montón de gente preguntando como te encuentras… de modo que di que sonríe y diles que estás perfectamente, que sientes tu comportamiento anterior y que por favor te dejen que estás muy cansado… y si tienes suerte se largarán y te dejarán solo un rato más.

Pero teniendo en cuenta su maravillosa suerte… seguro que aun se quedarían por más tiempo allí.

Se movió un poco en la cama, con una expresión de fastidio en la cara. Sólo había una cosa clara… tendría que hablar con ellos; el problema (al menos para él) era que no tenía nada de ganas de hacerlo.

¿Para que hablar con ellos si sólo les inspiraría lástima?

¿Para que si nunca podrían imaginar como se sentía?

…

¿Para que si lo único que buscaban de Harry Potter era al niño que vivió?

…

Sólo les interesaba que el-niño-que-vivió derrotara a Voldemort de nuevo; y que esta vez, si podía ser, fuera para siempre.

…

¿Pero que pasaba si ya estaba harto de luchar? ¡¿Qué pasaba si ya estaba harto de que los problemas siempre le fueran a él?!

…

Sirius… ¿Dónde estás? Y con esa pregunta en la mente sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

La siguiente vez que despertó, no lo hizo solo. Había alguien con él.

Giró la cabeza un poco y pudo ver como Remus Lupin estaba sentado en un taburete al lado de su cama; estaba dormido, echado hacia delante, con los brazos y la cabeza descansando en su misma cama; a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Harry.

El chico observó las facciones cansadas en la cara de su ex profesor. Su respiración regular. Su pelo ceniciento… ¿Se puede saber cuando demonios había entrado? Sabía que tendría que hablar con él; sólo había esperado que no hubiera sido tan pronto.

¿Qué le diría? ¿De que hablarían? … ¿Acaso esperaban que se sincerara con él, como lo habría hecho con Sirius? … ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Seguro que volvería a intentar animarlo; de la misma forma que lo había intentado en Privet Drive. Aunque no funcionaría… no había nada que pudiera hacer él, ni nadie, para aliviar su dolor.

Suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos con cansancio; respirando profundamente tratando de calmar la angustia que volvía a crecer en su pecho.

¿Por qué tenía su vida que ser tan complicada? … Oh, si… era Harry Potter; sinónimo de problemas.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado observando ese techo blanco que ya empezaba a aborrecer.

Aunque observar tampoco sería la palabra exacta… porqué su vista había estado desenfocada, en realidad. Perdida en un punto del infinito.

La puerta se abrió. No miró, pero sabía quien era. Lo había notado.

El hombre cogió una silla y la acercó a la cama del chico. Y se sentó en ella. Durante unos instantes el silencio volvió a flotar; hasta que Remus lo rompió:

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó con voz preocupada.

Una pausa.

–Sirius está muerto –giró la cara para ver a los ojos del licántropo–; es normal como me siento, ¿no?

–Nadie ha dicho que no lo sea.

–Estoy harto de que la gente me trate distinto.

–¿A que te refieres? –preguntó tras unos segundos de perplejidad.

–A ser el chico que vivió.

Remus suspiró. ¿Que podía decirle a eso? A nadie le gustaría pasar por todo eso… pero no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para evitarlo… ni para cambiarlo… si lo hubiera lo harían; sobretodo él. Haría lo posible para que Harry no tuviera que sufrir tanto.

–Se que no puedo evitarlo –dijo Harry al haber sentido los pensamientos del hombre. Y clavó sus ojos en los del licántropo, quien lo miraba confundido.

Los cerró y volvió a dirigir sus ojos (aun cerrados) hacia el techo.

'Claro que lo hice; pero no te lo dir

Abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó. Sobresaltando al adulto.

¿Qué había sido eso? Estaba seguro que había sido un pensamiento… pero ¿de quien? De Remus no, estaba seguro de ello. Pero entonces… ¿Cómo?

–Harry –la voz le llamó; como si estuviera muy lejos… en medio de la niebla. Se sintió confuso y desorientado.

Respiraba agitadamente, y una capa de sudor le cubría. Veía borroso. Volvió a cerrar los ojos; esta vez fuertemente, tratando de que el atontamiento se fueran.

'¿Cómo puede creérselo?' 'Parece mentira… y dice que él es un adulto…' 'No quiero que empiece el cole, no quiero que empiece el cole…' '¡Me aburro! ¿Cuándo saldremos de este maldito hospital?' 'Tengo hambre' 'No quiero hacer deberes' 'Estoy harta de este sitio' 'No quiero más pociones' '¡Malditas sonrisas estúpidas!'

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que abría la boca tratando de coger cuanto aire pudiera. Su respiración era aun más agitada. Le dolía un montón la cabeza.

–Me ahogo –consiguió articular mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello.

Se dejó caer de nuevamente de espaladas sobre la cama; tratando por todos los medios de hacer llegar un poco más de aire a sus pulmones.

Poco a poco, y bajo la impotente mirada de Remus; Harry se fue tranquilizando.

–¿Qué diablos fue eso? –se preguntó asimismo Harry en voz alta.

El hombre se había levantado. Y miraba a Harry entre extrañado y confuso. ¿Qué diablos había sido el que? … se había perdido algo, seguro.

–Harry.. ¿Qué?

–Esas voces… esos pensamientos… entran en mi cabeza sin que pueda pararlos… sin control, sin orden… volviéndome loco –dio mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien y cerrara balos ojos con una mueca de dolor.

–¿Pensamientos? –preguntó sin haberlo entendido del todo. ¿De que pensamientos hablaba el chico? Tenía la impresión de que esto (lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo) se les estaba yendo de las manos.

–Los pensamientos… lo que la gente piensa… me llega; de alguna manera que no logro controlar.

–¿Cómo logras…?

–No lo se.

Y entonces Remus lo notó. La voz de Harry había cambiado. Su forma de hablar su tono; todo había cambiado.

Era como si des de que había entrado en esa habitación, el chico hubiera padecido un proceso de maduración acelerado (N/A: habéis visto k técnico? XDD juas!); como si estuviera tomando conciencia de su potencial mágico.

El hombre se gachó; y suspirando sin saber que decir recogió la silla que había volcado al levantarse de golpe.

–Iré a hablar con Dumbledore… tal vez él sepa algo de lo que te ocurre… porque des de luego yo no lo se –y le mostró una sonrisa cansada–. Hasta luego, Harry. Trata de descansar.

El chico observó como el adulto salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él. Dejándolo de nuevo solo. Volvió a dirigir la vista al techo, sin mirarlo realmente; y trató de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

¡¿Cómo demonios lo había conseguido?!

Porqué sabía lo que había pasado.

¡Oh! Si… por supuesto que lo sabía… pero se suponía que él no tenía ese poder… ¿o si?

No hacía ni tres meses que ni siquiera podía cerrar la mente… y se suponía que ahora podía entrar en la mente de los otros? … sin ni siquiera mantener contacto visual? …

Casi sin darse cuenta, los ojos se le fueron cerrando; y poco a poco, se rindió al abrazo de Morfeo.

En la habitación se podían oír los cuchicheos de los presentes; murmurando en voz tan baja como eran posibles para no despertar al muchacho que yacía dormido en la única cama.

'Espero que esté más calmado' 'Me pregunto que le habrá hecho a Snape…' 'Esto es mi culpa, esto es mi culpa… mi culpa, mi culpa…' 'Pobre, Harry…' 'Que se ponga bien, que se ponga bien…' 'Vamos compañero… recupérate pronto…' 'Maldito Potter… ¿qué hago aquí? Menuda pérdida de tiempo… ¡yo me largo!' '¿Cuánto rato lleva durmiendo?' 'Ya iría siendo hora que se despertara, ¿no?' 'Que esté bien, que esté bien…'

De nuevo un montón de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza. Como si ya de por si su cabeza no estuviera suficientemente llena como para que tuvieran que invadirla los pensamientos de las otras personas. ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿No podían guardar sus pensamientos para ellos mismos; que por algo eran personales e íntimos?! ¡Maldita sea! Y los condenados se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte dentro de su mente. Trataba de clamarse pero no podía… le volvería a doler la cabeza. Seguro.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama llevándose las manos a la cabeza y quedando en posición fetal mientras gritaba:

–¡Haced el favor de pensar en voz baja, maldita sea!

Todos se quedaron perplejos y observaron a Harry con los ojos como platos. Severus Snape se quedó quieto, aun sujetando el pomo de la puerta entreabierta.

'¿Puede leer la mente?' pensó. Y estuvo seguro de que hablaba en serio. Se largó antes de que Potter pudiera descubrir algo más por error.

Al salir intercambió unas palabras silenciosas con el hombre que entraría en esos momentos.

Cuando el hombre mayor entró por la puerta, se encontró con que el chico seguía estirado en la cama; con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza. Como si estuviera sumido en una pesadilla y tratara de apartarla de su mente.

Aunque quizá la comparación estaba más cerca de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar.

Esperaba haber cerrado bien su mente… aunque tal vez eso no importaría… ya que si no lo había conseguido el chico también tendría sus pensamientos arremolinándose en su mente.

La mayoría de los presentes se giraron hacia él cuando cerró la puerta.

–Por el momento, lo mejor sería que no os acerquéis a Harry a menos que sea necesario –dijo–; creo que entre todos le estamos causando dolor de cabeza.

A las palabras dichas por Dumbledore, todos volvieron a fijar sus ojos en Harry; quien se había acurrucado sobre si mismo y se tapaba las orejas tratando por todos los medios de no "escuchar" nada más.

Obviamente no lo conseguía.

Y por lo visto estaba tan enterrado por los pensamientos ajenos que no había ni notado que Dumbledore acababa de entrar en la habitación.

–Esto… Albus, ¿de que hablas? –preguntó Remus con voz preocupada– ¿Qué el pasa a Harry? Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El anciano suspiró mientras se quitaba las gafas de media luna y se las limpiaba con la túnica plateada.

–Sólo tengo una idea –comentó mientras dirigía su mirada al chico y se colocaba de nuevo las gafas.

–¿Y bien? –le instó a continuar tras ver que Dumbledore no pensaba soltar prenda sobre el asunto.

Suspiró. Pero supo que no podría darles largas en el asunto. A ninguno de los presentes.

–Por alguna razón, los poderes de Harry han… crecido. Hasta tal punto que no los puede controlar –hizo una pausa y continuó–. Tal vez no han crecido mucho; pero lo han hecho lo suficiente como para que no pueda controlar su mente.

–¿Su mente?

–Verás –le dijo a Remus (ya que era a quien menos largas podía darle)–; Severus opina como yo. Estas semanas que Harry ha estado en Privet Drive, su mente ha mejorado muchísimo. Me refiero sobre todo a la Oclumancia y a la Legeremancia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

–Lo más curioso –comentó casi con jovialidad el director–, es que Severus sólo le enseñó una pequeña base de Oclumanica… no llegaron a tocar la Legeremancia –volvió a mirar al chico y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible añadió–. Ha aprendido las bases de la Legeremancia y ha perfeccionado la Oclumancia en dos o tres semanas… completamente solo.

Se notaba algo de ¿orgullo? En su voz.

–¿Y que piensas hacer? –preguntó Remus en voz baja; de manera que sólo Dumbledore, a quien se había acercado, pudiera oírlo.

–Creo que es hora de enseñarle a controlarlo –le susurró a Remus.

El hombre lobo cabeceó en señal de asentimiento; para darle a entender que lo había oído.

–Y ahora me gustaría que todos fuerais saliendo de la habitación; y a ser posible no os acercarais demasiado.

Se miraron entre ellos y poco a poco fueron abandonando la estancia.

Todos excepto uno que no se movía.

–Remus –empezó Dumbledore, pero el susodicho no le dejó terminar.

–No me moveré, Albus –la determinación en su voz demostró que, efectivamente, no lo haría.

–Está bien.

El director se acercó a la puerta. La cerró con un hechizo para que nadie les molestara. Dio una vuelta por la habitación lentamente, siendo observado con confusión de parte de Lupin; hasta que éste se dio cuenta de que el anciano estaba murmurando algún hechizo.

Al finalizar se dirigió hasta la cama. Remus le siguió. Al llegar hasta ella se sorprendió de ver que Harry había abierto los ojos de nuevo, y que observaba como si de repente, algo hubiera parado.

Se levantó de golpe y se incorporó en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Suavemente, Dumbledore sentó a Harry en la cama; moviendo un poco el cojín para que el chico estuviera más cómodamente sentado.

El muchacho le miraba sorprendido, e inconscientemente, trataba de encontrar respuestas en la mente del hombre que le obligaba a recostarse.

–¿Qué? –consiguió preguntar con la voz ronca.

–Harry, primero necesito que te tranquilices.

–Lo estoy.

'¿Qué demonios pasa?'

–No lo se –se dirigió Harry a Remus–; pero me encantaría saberlo.

El aludido se quedó sorprendido. '¿Me ha leído la mente?'

Harry le lanzó una mirada exasperada y luego se dirigió hacia Dumbledore.

–¿Cómo puedo parar esto? Me voy a volver loco.

Volvió a suspirar. No sería fácil.

–Me da igual que no sea fácil. Haga que pare –suplicó el joven.

Bien, ahora fue el turno de Dumbledore de sorprenderse. Creía haber cerrado bien su mente; pero comprobó que se equivocaba.

–¿Cómo lo paro? –volvió a preguntar.

–Debes estar muy tranquilo; las primeras veces te costará un poco. Pero luego será más fácil.

–Estoy tranquilo –dijo tratando de respirar profundamente para calmarse.

–Sabes que no es cierto –sonrió Dumbledore–. Los pensamientos de Remus y seguramente los míos también aun entran en tu mente, ¿cierto?

Cabeceó afirmativamente.

–Debes olvidarlos.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó con la desesperación y la frustración patentes en su voz.

–Ignóralos.

Cerró los ojos. Tratando de reunir cuanta concentración pudiera. Pero cada vez que lograba juntar dos líneas de sus propios pensamientos un pensamiento ajeno se interponía y le hacía ponerse nervioso.

–No puedo –exclamó con impotencia.

–Si que puedes –afirmó el director–. Pero debes creerlo.

Asintió débilmente y tragó saliva. Esta vez lo iba a conseguir. Vamos. Lo único que necesitaba era ignorarlos… para eso necesitaba que no entraran... pero ¿Cómo? … si pudiera… pero tal vez lo único que tenía que hacer… era como cuando Snape trató de leerle la mente; podía crear una pantalla. Seguro que al principio le costaría mucho esfuerzo… pero en cuanto su cuerpo y su mente se acostumbraran a ese esfuerzo… sería más fácil. Además de que Dumbledore lo había dicho también.

Decidió intentarlo. Sólo necesitaba encontrar los pensamientos adecuados para crear la pantalla.

…

¡Pero no se le ocurría nada! … y encima se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Ya. Creía haberlo encontrado.

Se concentró, dejó la mente en blanco y sólo pensó en una cosa.

Manual de limpieza y mantenimiento de escobas.

Los pensamientos pararon de entrar.

Miró a Dumbledore a los ojos. El cual sonrió.

–Recordaré eso si alguna vez tengo que abrillantar mi escoba.

Harry bajó la vista y sonrió. Escuchó un suspiró por parte de Dumbledore y volvió a subir la vista.

–Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts voy a enseñarte a dominar del todo tu mente, Harry –le dijo. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa–. Creo que tendrá que ser cada día. ¿Qué te parece cada tarde?

Tardó un poco en reaccionar. –Si, claro.

–Está bien. Bueno, creo que me iré ya… tal vez tenéis que hablar algo entre vosotros. De todas maneras Harry, si te sientes muy cansado, te aconsejo que descanses.

Salió de la habitación sin quitar los hechizos de ella.

–¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó al cabo de un rato.

–Bien –contestó el chaval–. Ahora bien.

–Me alegro.

Silencio incómodo invadiendo la habitación.

–Y… –no acabó la frase.

No sabían que decirse. O tal vez si, pero no encontraban la manera de hacerlo.

–Harry –el adolescente le miró–, quiero que sepas que… siento mucho lo que pasó; y en ningún momento llegué a pensar que t

–Remus –le cortó–, lo se. Gracias.

No hacía falta decirlo. Harry lo había sentido. Remus no lo consideraba culpable de la muerte de Sirius.

No lo había podido resistir; al ver que el hombre no se atrevía a hablarle, había permitido a los pensamientos volver a penetrar en su mente. Y halló la respuesta a todo. Remus no lo culpaba.

El hombre le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Harry le cogió la mano y se la apretó. Remus le devolvió el gesto.

A partir de ese momento, supieron que estaban el uno para el otro.

Que no dejarían que el otro cayera.

J.D.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	6. 6 Regreso a Hogwarts

Ola!!!! Siento la tardanza, d veras… xo he empezado a currar y… T-T estoy hecha polvo y casi sin tiempo! -

Bueno… supongo k estáis impacientes x leer… ' o eso espero XD

En fin… reviews:

Essy: Primita!!!! XDDD x fin… ¬¬ ya era hora, no crees??? N fin… ja parlarem -

Carrie: T-T siento la espera…

Isabel P.C: emocionada Muxas gracias!!!!! -

Diana-Lily-Potter: Ola! Cierto, lo habíamos arreglado; - ' s k stoy muy despistada últimamente… sorry. Espero k te guste, muxos bsos!!!

Kala: si, Harry está mejorando… - spero k te guste!

Marla: Ola!!!! -pues… gracias y espero k te guste el nuevo capi -

RoHermione: Ola! H/H??? … pues… no lo creo.. en realidad me gusta el Hr/R… y en cuanto a Harry… bueno… no creo k tenga la cabeza xa chicas, no crees???

Ithae: Ola!!! K tal wapisima???!!! Em sap greu haver trigal tant de temps!!! … T-T spero k t'agradi el capi - Molts ptons!!!!

Sacralo: T-T spero k tb te guste este capi… y es un poco más largo… T---------T y siento haber tardado! -

Jessytonks: Ola!!! Me exabas d -?? XDDD pos ya estoy akí d nuevo!!! XDDD si k parece la d X-Men! XDDD me alegra k te gustara el capi! -espero k disfrutes d este tb ;)

Lilyan Black: si k lo sigo, trankila - spero k te agrade -

Lucy: Gracias!!!! -muxas gracias, sigue leyendo (y dejando reviews! XDDD)

Flor: Ola!!! - si soy d Catalunya… Barcelona xa ser exactos… oye… tu has escrito algun Harry/Draco??? … s k me suena xo no se… bueno, spero k sias leyendo - bsos!!!

Superhyoga: Ola!!! Gracias x las sugerencias - xo… n serio k no creo k Harry tenga la cabeza xa chicas… no después d todo lo k ha pasado, no?? Bueno, muxos bsos!!!!

Pekenyita: Ola!!!!!!!!!! K tal??? - si XDDD x fi he actualitzat!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDD ja era hora, no?? X cert, kina noticia polenta et van donar??? O-O … m'alegro k t'agrades la part del Harry i el Remus no les tenia totes amb mi… si! - la peli em va encantar!!! I estic d'acord amb tu… i al Remus li sobrava el bigoti!!!! - - molts petons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gandulfo: Gracias - muxos gracias!!!!

GaRrY: :S no me mates… siento no actualizar rápido… xo ahora tengo menos tiempo k antes! - … bsos

Lucumbus: Ola!!!!!!!!!! K tal??  E! jo… k no tinc temps… :S xo haches capi és llarg! … l k no se molt bé es com ho continuaré.. :S xo ja se macudirà alguna cosa! XDDD moles ptons!!!!

Sin preámbulos… Enjoy it!

Regreso a Hogwarts 

Al cabo de un rato en el que ambos se sintieron en paz consigo mismos, ninguno de los dos habló; pero Harry necesitaba preguntar, necesitaba saber.

–Remus.

–¿Si, Harry? –reaccionó el nombrado.

–¿Qué era ese arco?

–¿Qué arco? –por supuesto Remus sabía a que se refería; pero no quería hablar de eso… el recuerdo era aun demasiado doloroso.

Y Harry lo sintió de nuevo.

–Lo sabes perfectamente –contestó el muchacho.

–Te agradecería que no volvieras a hacer eso –le dijo refiriéndose a lo de que le leyera la mente.

–Contéstame, por favor.

Se aguantaron la mirada; aunque Remus sabía que no era lo más inteligente ahora que Harry podía leer la mente; pero pensó que total, Harry podía leer la mente sin mantener contacto visual. Por lo que no perdía nada.

–¿Qué era ese arco? ¿Por qué  no me dejaste ir tras Sirius cuando cayó a través de él?

Suspiró.

–Lo que yo se sobre el arco es poca cosa; aunque no creo que puedas encontrar algún experto en él –hizo una pausa–. Es algo parecido al arco del Hades de la mitología muggle; por lo que se denomina de la misma forma: Arco del Hades. Es una puerta que conecta el mundo de los vivos con el mundo de los muertos.

–Entonces puede atravesarse –dijo más que preguntó–. Si hay una entrada hay una salida.

–No siempre.

–Si se puede entrar significa que también se puede salir.

–A veces no se puede.

Harry lo miró derrotado. –¿Por qué? –preguntó en un susurro.

–Esa puerta –siguió Remus– sólo puede ser traspasada una vez. S"LO UNA.

–¿Pero cual es el problema?

–Sólo puedes atravesarla cuando estás muerto.

–¡Pero Sirius no lo estaba!

–Pero lo estuvo en el momento de atravesarla.

–Eso no lo puedes saber –dijo apretando los dientes.

Remus le sostuvo la mirada firmemente. Se acercó a él y lo cogió por la barbilla.

–Sirius no hubiera querido que te arriesgaras por él.

–Me da igual.

–Y mucho menos que te sacrificaras por él.

Harry cayó y se miró el puño derecho, que apretaba con fuerza la sábana. A él tanto le daba lo que Sirius quisiera o dejara de querer.

Quería decirle a Remus que lo que quisiera Sirius en ese momento era lo último que le preocupaba.

–Se que nada de lo que te diga va a poder cambiar tu forma de pensar –explicó Remus–, pero quiero que entiendas que Sirius fue para salvarte a ti, no para que te acabaras sacrificando por él.

Harry siguió mirando su mano; la cual había dejado de apretar la sábana.

Era el culpable; dijeran lo que dijeran los otros; dijera lo que dijera Remus, era su culpa, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era él quien había caído en l atrampa! ¡El había sido tan idiota de creer que lo que había visto era real! Era él quien había querido jugar a hacer de héroe.

Con la cabeza baja cerró los ojos fuertemente para que las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir no lo consiguieran; aliviado de que nadie pudiera verlo; aliviado de que Remus no pudiera mirarle a la cara.

–Nadie te culpa, Harry –dijo intuyendo lo que el chico podía estar pensando.

No recibió respuesta.

–Yo no te culpo –agregó.

Harry levantó la mirada.

Las ganas de impedir que ese chico sufriera le invadieron.

Harry estaba llorando.

–Pero fue mi culpa –dijo con voz trémula.

Eran lágrimas silenciosas las que recorrían el camino de su cara; saliendo de esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su madre; recorriendo esas mejillas que se habían vuelto pálidas tras el último mes sin ver la luz del sol; y que mediante la barbilla caían a su regazo, cubierto con la sábana que volvía a estar presa de su puño.

–Harry, no lo fue.

–Si; si que lo fue –dijo–. Fui yo; fui yo quien creyó que Sirius estaba preso de Voldemort.

–Sirius hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti.

–Hermione me avisó –siguió con su tono de voz casi indiferente.

–¿De que? –preguntó Remus mientras pensaba en como acabar con esa línea de pensamientos.

–De que me gusta jugar a hacer de héroe.

–Harry, a ti no te gusta jugar a hacer de héroe –se apresuró a añadir.

–Y de que Voldemort sabe que me gusta jugar a hacer de héroe –continuó, aparentemente, sin haber escuchado lo que el licántropo le dijo.

Remus le miró seriamente.

–Escúchame, Harry –dijo mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la cama y mantenía su cara muy cerca de la del chico; en actitud autoritaria–. Querer salvar a la gente que quieres no es jugar a hacer el héroe –tras una pausa añadió–; simplemente es preocuparse por los que te rodean, ¿entendido?

Tras unos segundos el muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

–Y ahora descansa, lo necesitas –dijo mientras lo "ayudaba" a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y lo tapaba con la sábana.

–¿Te vas? –preguntó Harry.

–Si, pero volveré más tarde.

–¿No puedes quedarte? –no sabía porqué, pero la presencia de Remus lo reconfortaba y tranquilizaba ahora.

–Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo; necesitas estar solo. Volveré en unas horas; no quitaré los hechizos, y ahora descansa.

Harry volvió a asentir.

El silencio volvió a envolverle cuando Remus desapareció por la puerta; un silencio tranquilo y con mucha paz que lo instó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Cuando Remus salió se dirigió directamente a las chimeneas.

Sabía que los Weasley y Hermione estarían en alguna sala esperando alguna noticia por su parte sobre Harry. Pero no estaba seguro de ser la persona idónea para contar todo lo que Harry le había confiado (porque eso había hecho el chico: Confiar en él); y algo de lo que había averiguado entre líneas.

Sólo Harry podía decidir a quien explicarlo y cuando explicarlo.

Cogió Polvos Flu y los arrojó a las llamas mientras con voz clara decía: 'Hogwarts'.

Mientras e licántropo se iba, Harry seguía sin poder dormirse.

Estaba cansado, cierto.

Y ahora se encontraba tranquilo, si; y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Se encontraba seguro.

Pero no quería dormirse; pese a que todo le invitaba a hacerlo.

Estaba protegido de la mente de los demás… pero no de la suya.

Nada le impedía volver a tener pesadillas.

Nada le impedía volver a ver a Sirius morir…  verlo cayendo de nuevo a través de ese velo… con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro… ver como se doblaba y se desplomaba en la otra banda del arco.

Se giró y quedó tumbado de lado en la cama.

Los ojos se le cerraban; y cada vez tenía más problemas para tratar de abrirlos.

Bostezó. Se frotó los ojos y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

Volvió a bostezar.

Sus ojos se cerraron; pero esta vez no batalló para abrirlos, y nuevamente, se dejó abrazar por Morfeo y su música.

'Presión bien, temperatura bajando; la fiebre ha remitido' hubo una pausa. 'El cansancio sigue; tendré que informar para que le preparen alguna poción para recuperar fuerzas'.

Abrió los ojos con cansancio.

¿Qué era toda esa charla?

Miró hacia el lugar del que venía la "voz" y vio a una enfermera.

'Si todo bien' dijo.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡La chica no había movido los labios!

¡Oh! No… se llevo el brazo a los ojos.

¡Se le olvidó cerrar la mente antes de dormirse!

–Buenas tardes –le dijo la chica dulcemente–; ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Harry pensó en volver a contestar con su: 'bien'; pero pensó que a una enfermera no podría engañarla…

–Bien –contestó con voz ronca–; estoy bien.

La enfermera apuntó un par de cosas más en su carpeta y antes de marchar le dijo:

–¡Ah! Hay una chica esperando fuera para verte; ¿la hago pasar?

–¿Quién es? –preguntó sin ocurrírsele quien diablos podía estar ahí fuera esperando para verle a él.

Hermione y Ginny estarían esperando junto al resto de la familia de la pelirroja a que Dumbledore les diera permiso; y dudaba de que el anciano ya lo hubiera hecho.

Y en cuanto a la señora Weasley… bien, seamos sinceros, la enfermera había dicho: "Una chica"… y bueno, sinceramente… con todos los respetos pero la señora Weasley ya no pertenecía a esa categoría.

–Pues no lo se –dijo llevándose un dedo a los labios–. Pero me gustaron los pendientes que llevaba –y sonrió–; muy originales y divertidos.

Harry se quedó sorprendido.

Definitivamente no se trataba de ninguna de las tres personas en las que había pensado; ya que no se las imaginaba llevando pendientes llamativos… pero entonces… ¿Quién?

–¿Quieres que entre? –volvió a preguntar educadamente la chica.

–¿Qué? ¡¿Eh?! Si, claro –añadió pensando que de ese modo sus dudas se resolverían.

Seguía pensando en alguien que pudiera encajar en la descripción de "pendientes originales" cuando la respuesta entró por la puerta; cayendo en la obviedad del asunto.

–Hola, Harry. ¿Qué tal el verano? –preguntó Luna Lovegood mirando fijamente con sus ojos tan abiertos al chico.

Volvía a llevar sus pendientes de zanahoria.

Y se preguntó si la enfermera se estaba burlando de ella… o por el contrario era cierto que le gustaban esos pendientes.

Si que eran originales.

En cuanto a divertidos… bueno… esa palabra tiene un montón de matices distintos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el moreno con incredulidad.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

–¿No es obvio? –preguntó–. Venir a verte.

–Pero… ¿por que?

Otro encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

–Acabo de llegar de viaje –explicó–; Suecia es muy bonito. Había mucha nieve –comentó como si fuera algo raro.

Harry no sabía que decir; la situación le parecía cada vez más rara.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –volvió a preguntarle ella mientras se acercaba más a la cama.

–No lo se.

–Te sientes confuso –dijo ella–; puede que incluso enfadado con Black porque te dejara.

–¿Cómo puedes saber que… –pero Lovegood no le dejó acabar de formular la pregunta.

–Porqué así me sentí yo cuando mi madre murió.

Harry siguió observándola… era cierto… Luna había perdido a su madre cuando era pequeña… de todos (exceptuando a Remus, quizás), Luna era la única persona que podía comprenderlo y saber como se encontraba… como se sentía.

Harry desvió la mirada.

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces pero no dijo nada.

–¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? –le cuestionó ella quizá intuyendo como se debía sentir Harry.

–Si.

Luna entrecerró los ojos brevemente para entonces volver a abrirlos mucho.

–¿Cómo… –suspiró– ¿Cómo lo…

–¿Cómo lo superé? –inquirió tras ver que el chico no se decidía.

Asintió lentamente.

Se le notaba el cuerpo angustiado; expectante.

–No lo hice.

Desilusión. Desmoronamiento. El chico se desinfló.

–Lo seguirás recordando –dijo–. Y un día, dentro de un tiempo; cuando menos te lo esperes y sin darte cuenta… dejarás de ver su muerte.

Ante la mirada de extrañeza de Harry, continuó.

–En vez de recordarle muriendo; le recordarás vivo. Contigo.

Harry se quedó en silencio asimilando las palabras de su amiga.

–¿Sabes lo que me resulta curioso? –le preguntó ella de golpe.

–¿El que?

–Que no me hayas leído la mente para saber todas esas respuestas; y que me las hayas preguntado directamente.

Harry se sorprendió.

Cierto de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía leerle la mente a la chica? … ¿En realidad quería leérsela?

–Supongo que en realidad eso quiere decir que no querías leérmela.

–¿Cómo sabes que puedo leer la mente, de todas maneras?

–Vi a Ginny antes de entrar –dijo con su tono de "¿No es obvio?"

–Sigo sin entender porque has venido. Aunque entiendas como me siento no tenías porque venir.

–Lo se –dijo lacónicamente–; pero quería venir.

Silencio.

–Bueno; me voy a leer unos textos con un espejo.

Harry miró perplejo como salía; y antes de que lo hiciera se concentró deseando poder leerle la mente.

'Esa revista sobre el cantante de pop muggle convertido en momia es muy interesante'

Parpadeó descolocado y perplejo de nuevo; y paró de leerle la mente.

Aunque le cayera simpática, no podía dejar de pensar que era algo rarita.

Se tumbó y por algún rato dejó pasar el tiempo.

Lo que había dicho Luna le retumbaba en la mente: 'Puede que incluso enfadado con Black porque te dejara' … ¿era eso lo que sintió todo este mes? … era cierto que había gritado de frustración pensando que Sirius le había abandonado… pero… de ahí a decir que lo odiaba o que estaba enfadado con él… había demasiada diferencia… ¿verdad?

Se tapó la cara con las manos.

No quería pensar.

No quería sentir.

Quería… quería morir.

¿Era cierto lo que decían? Eso de que todos los que desean morir son unos cobardes.

…

No estaba seguro de nada.

Harry estuvo dos días más ingresado en el hospital hasta que fue dado de alta.

Dumbledore decidió no enviarlo de vuelta con los Dursley; Harry necesitaba tranquilidad. Aunque bien sabía que tampoco la encontraría con los Weasley ni con Hermione ni con Remus…

–Harry, ¿Qué te parece quedarte en Hogwarts?

–¿? –fue más o menos lo que Harry expresó en voz cuando el director se lo propuso.

–Necesitas un lugar tranquilo para descansar; y que además esté protegido –explicó el hombre mientras el chico le miraba cada vez con los ojos más abiertos.

–¿Y? –Harry seguía sin entender porqué precisamente Hogwarts.

Vale, cierto que si el director hubiera dicho cualquier otro sitio también le hubiera mirado de la misma manera… incluso si ese lugar hubiera sido Privet Drive; que es lo que en el fondo él estaba esperando.

–Piénsatelo, si lo necesitas –le dijo–. Pero considero que Hogwarts es la mejor opción que tienes ahora mismo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confuso– ¿Por qué no me hace volver a Privet Drive?

La mente del chico era un absoluto caos. Miles de ideas y pensamientos que se cruzaban y mezclaban.

–Se supone que allí estoy seguro de Voldemort, ¿no? –preguntó–. Que allí no puede tocarme, ¿cierto?

No es que intentara volver a Privet Drive; ni loco. Sólo que no alcanzaba a entender las razones del director.

Y por una vez, quería entenderlas.

O al menos saberlas.

–Creo que en estos momentos Voldemort es de tus últimos problemas.

Harry se sonrojó un poco.

–¿Y que hay de esa parte de la profecía que hablaba de la sangre? –soltó; porque le había quedado claro que esa parte era importante. MUY importante–. ¿No se supone también que DEBO estar con mi tía?

El anciano le sonrió dulcemente.

–Supones demasiado, Harry –le dijo tranquilamente.

Harry entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

¿Acaso Dumbledore se estaba burlando de él?

–¡Oh! Y no me burlo de ti, si es lo que estás pensando –añadió inmediatamente sin borrar esa sonrisa. ¡Esa sonrisa como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño!

¡Maldita sea!

¡Él no era un crío! Ya lo había probado un sin fin de veces.

Y además… si esperaban que derrotara a Voldemort bien deberían dejar de tratarle como a tal…

¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡No estaba hecho de cristal!

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás en clara señal de amenaza.

–¿Me ha leído la mente, señor? –preguntó tan calmado como fue posible.

–No –contestó con una sonrisa diferente.

Una sonrisa que parecía indicar cierto ¿orgullo? por los poderes que el joven estaba desarrollando.

–Pero tal vez es obvio lo que estás pensando, ¿no crees?

Se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez –accedió.

Silencio.

–Sigo sin entender porqué Hogwarts –reiteró el chico.

–Es el sitio más seguro que existe –defendió Albus.

Harry le miró con una cara que claramente quería decir que no; que no se lo tragaba.

Desde que él había llegado a Hogwarts; éste había dejado de ser un lugar seguro.

Y tenía la impresión que este año aun sería más peligroso.

Y el siguiente (si sobrevivía a este) aun mucho más.

–De acuerdo que hay peligros –concedió–; especialmente para ti. Pero… por esa razón sigue siendo el lugar más seguro.

–Está bien –claudicó.

–Bien –se levantó–; iremos directamente a Hogwarts –explicó–; Remus irá a recoger tus pertenencias a Privet Drive y te las llevará a Hogwarts.

Dumbledore observó al joven que seguía sentado aparentemente pensando en ese sofá.

–¿Algo que añadir? –le preguntó viendo que el joven no parecía muy convencido.

–¿Cómo iremos hasta Hogwarts?

–Un traslador nos llevará hasta Hogsmeade dado que aun no tienes edad para aparecerte –hizo una pausa–; no tengo muy claro que parte de Hogsmeade –añadió–; pero lo más seguro son las tres escobas o el cabeza de puerco; ¿Qué prefieres?

–Las tres escobas está bien –dijo pensando la cantidad de gente rara que había visto en el cabeza de puerco el curso anterior.

–Bien.

–¿Por qué no tomamos un traslador directo a Hogwarts?

–Porqué creo que podría ser peligroso, ¿entendido?

Asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Y de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts?

–En carruaje –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo–. No pretenderías hacer caminar a un hombre mayor, ¿cierto, Harry? –añadió con una sonrisa.

El chico se quedó sin saber que decir. No había esoerado esa respuesta del director de la escuela; ni mucho menos.

–Volveré en unos minutos, Harry –dijo; procura no salir de la habitación ientras preparo nuestro traslador.

Y diciendo esto se fue de la sala.

Harry se tumbó en el sofá; Dumbledore no le había prohibido abandonar la habitación, pero de todas formas parecía sugerirle que no la abandonara… ¿Por qué? Estaba en San Mungo, ¡se suponía que no podía pasarle nada! ¿Cierto?

…

Oh, si… Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo.

¿Para quién? … ¡¿Para los fantasmas o que?! … ¡Merlín!

Se dedicó a observar el sitio en el que se encontraba ahora.

Tampoco que hubiera mucho que mirar…

Hacía dos horas le habían dado el "alta", pero eso no había significado poder abandonar el hospital, ¡ni mucho menos!

Lo habían trasladado a esta nueva sala; ya que al parecer nadie tenía muy claro que iba a ser de él en el mes que quedaba hasta la vuelta a Hogwarts.

Por eso había estado dos horas en esa habitación; para esperar a que alguien lo decidiera.

Aunque, ciertamente, él esperaba ser enviado de vuelta a Privet Drive inmediatamente; pero la perspectiva de ir a Hogwarts era mejor; MUCHO mejor.

Se recostó más cómodamente en ese sofá rojo (que a fin de cuentas era lo único de color que había allí).

Había un par de mesas, algunas sillas… y poco más.

¡Eso si! … ¡La habitación volvía a ser blanca!

¡Ah! También había un par de plantas (muy pequeñas) en la habitación que daban "un toque de vida" como se solía decir.

No había ventanas. Sólo una especie de lámpara en el techo que a juzgar por su aspecto se podría decir que funcionaba con aceite; aunque lo más probable era que estuviera directamente encantada.

–Hogwarts –musitó; y una sonrisa entre feliz y trriste se instaló en su rostro.

Quería abandonar a los Dursley (¿Y quien no?) y a ser posible con la certeza de no regresar allí nunca más.

¿Entonces?

Siempre hay un pero, ¿cierto?

Cierto.

¿Y este es?

Pero… pero volver a Hogwarts significaba volver a enfrentar la muerte de Sirius.

Los lugares que frecuentaba.

Los lugares donde lo había visto.

Los lugares donde se había escondido.

Los lugares a los que ya no volvería…

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara.

Iba a ser un curso largo.

Y con ese pensamiento en la mente y con la luz cada vez haciéndose más tenue a través de sus párpados se durmió.

Bostezó y perezosamente abrió los ojos mientras se despejaba.

Veía borroso.

Alguien le había quitado los anteojos y había clocado una manta sobre él.

Alargó la mano y tanteó en busca de una mesa o algo en donde sus gafas pudieran estar colocadas.

Entrecerró los ojos y se llevó la otra mano para tapárselos mientras daba con los anteojos y se los colocaba.

La luz de la sala había vuelto a la "normalidad"; si es que tenía alguna…

Se incorporó un poco y vio que en un sillón individual a menos de un metro de él se encontraba Albus Dumbledore sentado tranquilamente y leyendo un libro.

–Buenos días de nuevo, Harry –le dijo sonriendo y levantando su mirada azul del libro.

–Profesor, ¿Qué? –empezó el chico; aunque no hizo falta que continuara, cualquiera podría haber deducido que pensaba.

–Parecías tan tranquilo mientras dormías que me pareció una lástima tener que despertarte –explicó–; de modo que me puse a leer este libro tan interesante mientras recuperabas fuerzas –dijo al tiempo que con un movimiento de su varita el libro desaparecía.

–Lamento haber –Dumbledore le interrumpió.

–No ha sido ninguna molestia –le cortó–; no me has molestado en absoluto, Harry.

El chico desvió la mirada. Y dumbledore entendió por el gesto que el muchacho no l ecreía.

–Harry –le llamó el director.

Pero él no contestó.

–Harry –volvió a llamarle.

–Sólo doy problemas –dijo.

Dumbledore había arrancado una respuesta del chico. No la que le hubiera gustado conseguir… pero mejor eso que nada, ¿cierto?

… ¿O no? …

Dumbledore observó al niño. Cierto que ya era un adolescente muy maduro para su edad… pero en algunos aspectos seguía siendo un niño.

Meditó la respuesta y dijo:

–Aun y todos los problemas que según tú causas o das; parece que sigue habiendo gente que quiere estar contigo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó como si lo más lógico fuera precisamente lo contrario de lo que decían.

–Porqué te quieren, Harry –dijo; así de simple. Porqué te quieren.

Harry le miró y con una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa triste soltó:

–¿Por qué quieren a Harry o al niño que vivió?

–La gente que conoce a Harry quiere a Harry –se apresuró a decir de manera serena y muy seguro de él mismo y de la respuesta.

–Claro –dijo no muy convencido tras unos segundos.

–Creo que es momento de partir –habló de nuevo la voz del director, dando con esto por finalizada la "conversación".

–Si, señor –accedió el chico siendo consciente de que no tenía otra opción.

Apartó la manta y se sentó.

–Toma –Dumbledore le tendió su varita de vuelta.

Harry la cogió y al momento sintió esa calidez alrededor de la mano que sólo su propia varita era capaz de hacerle sentir.

Se levantó y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–Bueno, Harry –explicó mientras se sacaba algo de debajo de la túnica y lo hacía levitar con su propia varita–; ya sabes como funciona, a la que diga tres, tocas el pisapapeles.

Cabeceó en señal de asentimiento.

–Uno –empezó a contar el anciano–, dos y tres.

A la que dijo tres ambos tocaron el traslador; el que con la ya conocida "enganchada de ombligo" los transportó inmediatamente a las tres escobas, Hogsmeade.

Nada más llegar al establecimiento se escuchó una explosión. Y al cabo de unos segundos voces que gritaban "Mortífagos" y "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado".

Dumbledore miró al muchacho; quien le miraba con cara de: "Es por mi, ¿lo ves?"

El joven ya había sacado su varita.

Dumbledore le observó. Esta vez no permitiría que Harry luchara.

–Harry, quiero que cuando yo salga cuentes hasta treinta –explicó; y ante la mirada perpleja que recibió continuó–; y quiero que salgas y llegues a Hogwarts por alguna de las entradas secretas que conoces, ¿entendido?

–Pero –trató de protestar.

–¿Entendido, jovencito? –el tono del director no dejaba sitio a negativas ni peros.

–Si, señor –aceptó.

–Bien –dijo y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry añadió:–. Cualquier problema, concéntrate en mi.

Cabeceó entre cansado de todo y asentimiento.

Observó como Dumbledore salía del establecimiento y empezó a contar.

Uno. 'Qué tontería' pensó.

Dos.

Tres. Gritos.

Cuatro.

Cinco. Explosión.

Seis. Más gritos.

Siete. Paredes desmoronándose.

Ocho. Alguien gritando el nombre de un ser querido.

Nueve. Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar, de no sentir.

Diez.

Once.

Doce. Otra explosión.

Trece. Acelera la velocidad de la cuenta.

Catorce. Gritos de maldiciones.

Quince. Gritos de contramaldiciones.

Dieciséis. Los primeros aurores llegan.

Diecisiete.

Dieciocho.

Diecinueve. Gente entrando en el establecimiento. Se aparta rápidamente para evitar ser aplastado.

Veinte. Magos tratando de ocultarse de los death eathers.

Veintiuno. Magos huyendo.

Veintidós.

Veintitrés. Otra explosión. Esta vez más fuerte.

Veinticuatro. Respiración acelerada por la adrenalina que fluye.

Veinticinco.

Veintiséis.

Veintisiete. Una explosión muy cercana.

Veintiocho. ¡A la mierda!

Salió de las tres escobas a toda velocidad.

Miró a derecha e izquierda; como si eso se tratara de una vulgar carretera muggle que tuviera que cruzar.

Rápidamente se dirigió a Honeydukes. La entrada más cercana para acceder al castillo.

Entró en la tienda casi sin percatarse de que estaba extrañamente vacía y silenciosa.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano,  abrió la trampilla.

Y como pudo gritó:

–¡Impedimenta!

Al tirarse hacia atrás cayó de culo al suelo y se arrastró tratando de alejarse.

–¡Desmaius!

No esperó a ver si el hechizo afectó en el death eather; se levantó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Porqué estaba seguro que en estos momentos no podría usar ese pasillo.

Si había un death eather, podía haber más.

Seguro que había más.

Subió por las escaleras pero no pudo hacer mucho más.

Dos death eathers y el mismísimo Lord Voldemort le barraban el paso.

Tragó saliva.

–Bien hecho, Wormtail –murmuró el Lord oscuro con su voz de serpiente.

Harry miró con odio a la figura bajita y regordeta que estaba parada al lado de su amo.

Lo único que hizo el traidor fue temblar y mirar aterrorizado tanto al chico como al Lord oscuro.

–Bien, Harry –escupió las palabras–. Volvemos a encontrarnos… después de que destruyeras mi profecía.

El otro death eather tembló sutilmente; pero Harry lo notó. Y el odio le invadió.

Seguramente Bellatrix Lestrange había sufrido algún tipo de tortura por perder la profecía.

La respiración de Harry se aceleró un poco.

Tal vez era el momento de pedir ayuda… ¿cierto?

De modo que se concentró en el director; y le pasó la imagen que estaba viendo. Los ojos rojos de lord Voldemort que lo miraban dispuestos a matarlo MUY lentamente.

Poco a poco, sin que se notara fue arrastrando los pies de tal manera que pudiera salir tan rápido escaleras abajo como le fuera posible.

Clavó sus ojos directamente en los de la asesina de su padrino.

Lestrange le sonrió burlona a su mirada de odio.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Se concentró y… envió una descarga de imágenes agradables para él pero no demasiado para ella.

Su señor torturándola.

Su señor a punto de eliminarla.

Su señor dejándola morir.

Su señor diciéndole que ya no la necesitaba.

Su señor dejándola atrás.

Su señor diciéndole que nunca había necesitado sus servicios.

Su señor…

–¡No! ¡Basta! –gritó la death eather cayendo de rodillas al suelo, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Voldemort y Wormtail observaron a Lestrange retorcerse por el suelo.

El Lord parecía disfrutar del espectáculo.

Harry no perdió el tiempo; ya que cuando el lord volvió a posar sus ojos en el lugar donde el chico se había encontrado con que ya no estaba allí.

El Lord se enfadó; y gruñó como muestra de ello.

Cuando el joven había enviado las imágenes hacia la mujer, no esperaba que éstas le proporcionaran una oportunidad para escapar.

Pero lo habían hecho.

Y no lo desaprovecharía.

En el momento que vio como las miradas de los presentes se apartaban de él, una voz en su cabeza le había dicho 'Ahora'.

Y él la había obedecido.

Se acabó de girar tan rápido como pudo y bajó los escalones de dos en dos. Se coló por la trampilla y la cerró; murmurando unas palabras para cerrarla (aunque fuera momentáneamente; ya que si Voldemort quería seguirlo, abrir esa trampilla no le supondría un esfuerzo).

Miró un momento al death eather que permanecía desmayado en el suelo.

–Mobili corpus.

'Bien' pensó. Siempre podía usarlo como escudo ante cualquier cosa que le enviaran por detrás.

Corrió en dirección al castillo. Tan veloz como sus piernas le permitían; mientras el death eather levitaba a su lado sin llegar a separarse de él.

Como deseó tener su firebolt en esos momentos. Con su fiel escoba podría haber llegado a Hogwarts en pocos minutos.

Llevaba poco recorrido cuando retumbó en el pasillo el estruendo producido al Voldemort hacer saltar la trampilla.

Una risa estridente que llegaba a sus oídos y se perdía por el eco del pasillo.

Oía pasos retumbar; aunque tal vez fueran los suyos propios; no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Oía gritos. No podía distinguir lo que decían; tampoco se concentraba en ellos.

Allí estaba la salida de la bruja jorobaza.

Subió a trompicones i casi tropezando los escalones.

Abrió la salida, esperó a que el death eather saliera y cerró.

Ya está. Lo había logrado… ahora estaba en lugar seguro, ¿cierto?

…

Había llegado a Hogwarts de nuevo.

- espero k os haya gustado… k tal si me lo comentáis con un review??? XD bsos!


End file.
